Pokemon Realm
by Pokemania252
Summary: This is a story that takes elements from Sword Art Online. A lot of credit goes to its creators. This is a story about a guy named Ash, 22 with a bright future ahead. Him and his best friend Damon and his love interest, Blaire, get immersed in the 1st full dive Pokemon experience. Soon to follow, they learn of their potential fate in this game. P.S. Romance genre. ;)
1. Chapter 1- Login

CHAPTER 1

Anniversaries are special. Many things don't make it to a 50th anniversary. But it's no surprise the worldwide powerhouse Pokemon gets one. To celebrate the launch of the 1st Full Dive virtual reality computer called MetaHop, the creators of Pokemon announced that they would be developing a full dive experience for the system. But since then, 3 iterations of the MetaHop have been released. The most recent one called the MicroHop, introduces smell technology, the ability to stay on forever with a self sustaining power source with its own connection to the 6G satellites surrounding Earth, but also it is smaller, go figure. 11 years have passed since the reveal was shown. Many rumors went around that it was cancelled after a 5 year gap of the developers being quiet about literally everything. Eventually the news came out that it would come out February 22nd Finally, the day has come, Pokemon Realm was released.

I was only 11 when it was revealed, my father was probably the happiest man in the world when he saw the news. I never saw him that happy. He was always a fan, who dreamed of the day for decades. I'm 22 now, and I'm well off for my age. My whole family, really is. I am the top of my class and managed to garner so many scholarships to colleges around the world, even 2 for Mars. I convinced them to start let me study with who I want while working with others, many of them actually paying me to work with them. I have been around the world to many universities making a large sum of money in the past 5 years.

Spending $2,000 never felt so great. I got the console after my most recent paycheck. I noticed on the new poster for the game that it had been given an M rating. Granted, all games for the past 6 years for the Hop systems have been rated M for the sheer amount of immersiveness the games offer. This got me even more excited, even though the rating was inevitable. Opening night for the game was beyond packed. managed to get the pre-order for the game before the servers crashed. In this new model, the game data is stored in cards that look like old credit cards of earlier this century. They have storage of 20 petabytes. Which is constantly being upgraded via new models and high demanding games.

Once I got home from work. it was a blur. I got from my car to my computer screen in record time. I installed the system with ease. All I needed to do was enter basic info, bank details, and general information. After the setup, i put on the head set that looked like a robber mask in those old movies. But the material is very thick, and not as bendable. I lay down in my bed, to make sure I don't break my neck going unconscious. A button is on the headset to start the game. My finger was just hovering over it and before I knew it, I was in.

I was greeted to a blurry room, with nothing but a pedestal. I walked up to it to be spoken to by Professor Oak, one of the first characters you ever see in the franchise.

"Welcome Ash, ready for adventure?"

My name is Ash. My father named me after the character from the Pokemon anime series that was there from the very beginning. I wish, he could've been here to live his dream. I put in basic info, height, weight,"gender preference?" I stood in shock.

"Where's the help option when you need it."

I was puzzled for a moment then realized that the M rating affects all aspects of the game and does not single out a mode from the others. Many things are in games these days. I chose 'Girl' just to keep things simple, and because it was a required question. I was also asked 'Feature Preference' and at that point I got genuinely frightened. Frightened by what erotica I might be getting myself into. Every game has some sort of adult pleasurement nowadays, and by some law that God somehow doesn't forbid, many fetishes are alright. As long as actions aren't real world decisions, it's fair game. After that, I was greeted with a character creation closet and I thought I was doomed. I could spend hours customizing a character. But I remembered that I got the Origin DLC along with this game that came with the pre-order . It came with outfits of all the game series main outfits from the first 20 years. But one costume stood out while I was browsing the menus. The OG Ash Ketchum outfit. Dated 1997, and looked cooler than ever. I have his name, so I thought I should look the part. The outfit is coded to fit whomever wears it, no matter the size. Then i walked through a door that lead me to a big plaza.

Many other people were there, all looking different. So different, I'm glad I got that DLC so thank God the pre-orders crashed or others may have looked like me. It seems I was in a giant stadium, but it felt like a bowl with how tall it was. After a few minutes, it was jam packed with other players. Then a message played on giant screens throughout the stadium, it wasn't Professor Oak this time, but a new face.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Landon Palm, and I'll be the announcer. The world you are in are filled with many Pokemon, in the seas, the sky, and throughout the land. The world is what you make it, you can fulfill any dream here. You could be a trainer, a coordinator, a researcher, a breeder, or just a regular citizen. Or if you want to, a criminal. There are various regions for you to see. In the version you all are in, there are eight. The 1st eight in the franchise; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and Galar. I would like for everyone to take this time to find any friends you may want to start with, when you do, we will continue the announcement.

This was great for me, those were the regions I was most familiar with. I loved the retro feel of the series before my time. As for friends, I think I'm alone here.

"Hey Ash! Is that you!?"

I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see my friend from high school, Damon. Damon is one of the well built, well liked by girls, and very active athletes. But unlike any other athlete at school, he was nice. We knew each other since 3rd grade, and I'll never forget how we met.

I was sitting on the playground playing an old Nintendo Switch when a group of 5th graders came by and started harassing me. They started to beat me up and then Damon came up and punched them all to defend me. He was very strong for a 3rd grader, needing only one or two punches to get them to run away. He was also a fan of old Nintendo and showed me a collection of Pokemon cards, and I showed him my collection of Pokemon on my game. Then the rest is history.

"Oh hey Damon!" I say in response. Damon doesn't care much about his looks in games, but I can tell he tried this time. He is dressed in a short sleeve white t-shirt with an orange vest and black jeans

"I'm glad I managed to find you here." Damon said in relief. I ponder for a moment.

"Why do you say that?" I asked in a confused and curious way.

"Because you're the only person I know who got this game at launch." He says excitedly

"I'm flattered…" I respond unamused. "Shouldn't you be practicing for you premier football game next week?"

"I got time to kill so I thought I would see if I could find my best friend at the launch. Also because I have been waiting for this game for years also" Damon responds.

"Hey guys!" I hear another voice. I face it to see…

"Hey Blaire!" Damon says with thrill.

Blaire has been a big love interest of mine for many years, and seeing her here makes my online confidence hit an all time low. She was on the high-school cheerleading squad and the team leader. She is beautiful in every way, her personality and looks are amazing.

"F-fancy seeing you here" I say very nervously.

"Thanks again Damon for getting me this system! It's really cool." Blaire says gratefully.

"No problem! Since you have recently taken a liking to Pokemon, I thought that you wouldn't want to miss this amazing experience." Damon says.

I know Damon knows that I like Blaire, so why did he do this? Is he trying to mock me or something? I need to ask.

"Hey Damon." I take steps back and gesture him to walk over.

"So why did you really get her the Microhop?" I ask with concern.

"I know you like her bro. So i figured if she plays this game too, you could get some time with her, get closer and become something." Damon says with confidence.

I couldn't believe it. He actually did this for me. He spent $2,000 on a girl I like so we can get closer. Times like these you'll learn who your true friends are. We walk back to Blaire

"So what were you guys talking about?" Blaire asks as if we weren't trying to keep it from her.

"Oh. Ash was just asking me about my outfit and what item category my style was under" Damon says with ease. Smooth as usual Damon.

"Oh yeah, your outfits are cool! You guys like mine?" Blaire asks.

I never actually took the time to strain my eyes down to see her outfit. Her outfit is amazing. She picked the look of Serena from X and Y, it makes sense because Blaire is majoring in Clothing design. It suits her so well. Her hair matches the hat so much. I stand with awe for a moment. Took a moment for the silence to break. Not in a good way.

"Damn, it's amazing" I say in a trance. The trance broke when I had their eyes glaring at me. I said that out loud. This moment was awkward and I needed to fix it.

"That sounded weird. I just made it sound like it was attractive, what I meant was it fits you perfectly." I say with no ease.

"Thank you Ash! Damon told me that Serena was your favorite so I picked this one. I never knew you liked my style so much. I should model my designs for you!"

… 1. Damon did what? I have died 2. She would model for me? I have died and gone to heaven. Damon is such a bro sometimes, he basically made Blaire a bigger treat to be around. The announcer came back on screen with a message of a countdown. After that he starts talking.

" Now that all groups have been established, let's get everyone set off. Around the stadium you will see Hoopa rings that will lead you to the region of your choice with names above it. To assure that a group makes it into the same server together, you must register each other in a party and go into the same for what to do after that, the scripts will take over. I hope everyone enjoys their time in the world of Pokemon. I bid you adieu."

The announcer disappeared, and people started running and jumping through the Hoopa rings. As for us, we stood around.

"So I guess we should register each other." I say with confidence.

The menus in this game work how you'd think they'd work in VR. It's all in the mind. If you think inventory, your inventory opens. If you think settings, you see settings.

"Ok so we need a name apparently, any ideas?" Asks Damon

"How about the Holy Trinity." Blaire says with joy.

I'll have to disagree with her there. I could beat her at her own French game.

"The Three Musketeers!" I say with confidence.

Blaire is ecstatic. It shows in her face.

"Oh my God Ash, how could I never think that! That has to be the name!" Blaire says in demand.

"All in for The Three Musketeers!" Damon shouts.

We all say in sync,"Yeah!" I type in the name and that's final.

"Now where do we go?" Damon asks.

"We should go to Kalos, it's French afterall." Blaire states.

I knew she would say that.

"Nah, we should go to Galar, it's big with sports" Damon exclaims.

And I knew he would say that. There was a pause for a moment.

"They don't matter." Damon says calmly and gets our attention.

" The whole reason we're here together is because of Ash, you are the shining light here. You gave me a reason to do sports. Just because you said I hit hard, I'm now in the NFL!"

Damon then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Also, since you taught me how easy it is to a back flip, I got the courage to join cheer-leading. You also said you liked my style of clothing and how I made it, I'm now a design major in Paris." Blaire says with love.

I was shocked. Completely over run by emotion. All those words I said that meant little to me, meant everything to them. My impact on their lives is more than i could ever fathom.

" I-I don't know what to say." I say very quietly.

" You can start by saying where you want to go. It should be your choice!" Damon says with appreciation.

"I agree" Blaire states.

I think for a moment, my choice is very important. My childhood is very important to me, and that has made me make a decision.

"Hoenn." I say in response.

"Hoenn?" Damon says. "Why is that?

"Hoenn is important to me. My father passed down an old GameBoy to me when I was 9, before he got sick. The game he gave me was Pokemon: Emerald. The game to this day is a big part of me. I will always cherish it.

"Hoenn it is then!" Blaire states. She grabs our arms and we run to the portal. The portal is wavy and distorted, you can still make out the map of the region.

All 3 of us jump in together. Into the world of Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2- Honor and Choice

CHAPTER 2- Honor and Choice

We arrived very quickly, and alone surprisingly. We seem to be at Cafe. Over-viewing a big field, with many crops and trees. The world is definitely bigger, more than just a couple of buildings. You could live here, and thrive.

"LittleRoot Cafe" Blaire reads the sign.

"So LittleRoot then?" I say. "The professor is in this town, the one who gives Pokemon to new trainers." I state.

"But where is everyone else? Surely we aren't the only ones here, right?" Asks Damon.

He was right. We wouldn't be the only ones. At least there would be a few hundred others. I think for a moment before replying to the question.

"Perhaps everyone else didn't spawn at the same place as us. Or more likely, since we may be in a sort of tutorial scripted to follow a set path to assure we get started correctly, the other players are invisible or we are in a different server from them for the time being." I said what my brain found logical.

We then notice that in the corner of our sight that we have a mission icon. In our menu there is a place to see our missions or tasks. The only one there says 'Meet the Professor' with bold letters saying 'Tutorial'. My hypothesis was correct, the reason we are the only ones here is because it is a tutorial scripted for us.

"Well the task is giving us a location to go so we should probably get going." Damon says. It's not very far, probably just a quarter mile. But with how many times we stopped to see Pokemon running about, it dragged out the walk a bit.

"So which Pokemon are you gonna get Ash?" Blaire says as she hugs my arm as we're walking. My face is as red as a Charmeleon.

"I-I hope since we are in the Hoenn region, we would get to choose from it's starters. And if I had to choose from them ..." I say with nervousness. Knowing very well Blaire can be judgemental. She wants the truth, might as well.

" I'd choose Treecko!" I say in a very embraced tone.

"Treecko? That suits you so well! Treecko is cool and strong just like you!" She says with excitement as she grips my arm in a snug way. My face turns even more red

"I'm not as strong as Damon though, and I'm definitely not the coolest." I state modestly.

"No need to be so modest you tomato!" Blaire says flirty. We've known each other since 10th grade Algebra. I helped her with a math problem and she was very grateful. I always blush when she in particular compliments me. She said it was cute and I fell in love with her from that moment. But I have been too shy to say anything. She was always kind of oblivious, I say that because I don't think she caught on yet.

"So what would your starter be Blaire?" I managed to get the words out of my mess of a face.

"I'd choose Torchic, it's cute. But will become very powerful and big!" Blaire states.

" A good choice! That's my 2nd pick." I say with approval. She blushes and smiles. I made her flattered, and probably became more red than ever.I jolt my head forward trying to not lose my mind. Then Damon helps end my pain.

" While on the topic, I'd choose Mudkip." Damon says.

"Damon that suits you well, it becomes a buff powerhouse like you". I say in a tone to draw a comparison.

"Huh, I guess it does." Damon responds in agreement.

"I think I see the place we are supposed to go-" I managed to get the last word out before Blaire grabbed both of our arms again and we ran towards the building. It just happened to be where we were supposed to go. The building was not as big as I thought it would be. We went in the front door and it was pitch black.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Blaire says confused. We continued to walk aimlessly in the dark until we hit something.

"Ow! Can someone turn on a light?" Damon exclaims. Right after he said that, the lights came on. We hear footsteps walking towards us from the light. A silhouette emerges from the light, revealing none other than Landon Palm.

"Hey it's the announcer." Damon says.

"Don't you know who he is? He is the creator of MetaHop and executive director for this game" I correct him"

"That I could not say better myself, Ash." Palm says with gratitude.

"How do you know my name Sir?" I ask politely.

"It's my duty to greet new trainers and give my best regards to them, so I must know their names. For those people, I use an A.I. But when I realized that one of the lead helper of the smell technology was at the launch of the game, I had to greet him personally." He says with honor.

"You used my idea…" I pause for a moment. "... for the MicroHop?" I have never known that a project that I did my senior year in high school was noticed. I remember sending in the design to the devs, and never got any message back so I thought they found no interest.

"The design you sent in gave us a significant revelation. One so big, we started right away to implement it. Sorry that you failed to receive the memo." Palm says with a regretful tone.

"I'm stunned sir." I say shocked.

"I know you may have been, and I need to make up the lost time. I feel you should be paid for your efforts." He adds to my shock. Damon and Blaire are just in complete awe behind me.

"I can't accept payment, just saying thanks is enough" I say flattered.

"Too late!" He yells. "I already sent the money to your bank account." I look at my settings to see that a deposit was made. I almost had a stroke at the sight of the number.

"3.5 million dollars! That's a-fucking-lot, are you sure?" I say with hesitance.

"Not only that, but first your Pokemon." He says then claps. The thing we bumped into when the lights were off reveals itself to be a pedestal. Three Pokeballs rose from the inside of the pedestal, right in front of us.

"In front of you are the three starters of Hoenn; Torchic, Treecko, and Mudkip. Your choice is forever and you can't undo it." He says with a stern tone. We said what we chose and it was kinda poetic, how we in sync got what we ask. The Pokemon of our choice was the one right in front of us. I dreamed of this day for years, to finally hold a Pokeball. Now the day has come, I'm happy as can be.

"Now Ash, something about that Treecko is special. Throw the Pokeball and see what I mean." He asks me anxiously. I hold the Pokeball, looking at it for a moment. This moment is the first of many great memories. I will never forget it.

"Treecko!" I say as I release the Pokeball into the air. "I choose you!" The Pokeball blasts open and comes back to my hand. It's a great feeling to toss it in the air. I would never get bored of it. The energy comes into form on the ground. It's Treecko, but...

"It's a shiny?!" I exclaim. "Holy shit." We all say in unison. It was beautiful, the colors of Treecko are amazing. The red and green go so good together.

"Now that that's out of the way, here is everyone's Pokedex and some Pokeballs." Palm says generously.

In unison once more, "Thank you sir!". We shake hands and put the items in our inventory.

"Also, here is camping material. three tents should be enough." Palm says when giving it to us. "Maybe at some point, two will be enough." He says with a wink. I don't know what he means, but I'm curious to what he means. I return Treecko to his Pokeball, again such a great feeling.

"This has been all too much, sir." I repeat for the millionth time. "How can I repay you?"

With an impatient tone, "I do have a meeting to get to so are we done here? So I really have to go."

We didn't have anything else to say "I think that will be all" I said with a big dumb grin.

"I'll be happy to know where you guys go from here. Farewell." Palm says as he scrolls to logout, and disappears into a beam of light. We walk out the building completely refreshed. A message appeared asking if we wanted to give our new Pokemon nicknames.

"I don't think I'm gonna give mine a nickname." Damon says

"Me too" Blaire states. "How about you Ash?" I knew what I was calling my Pokemon before I started the game.

"Evergreen." I say.

"What a lovely name Ash! Any backstory?" Blaire asks.

"My first Pokemon ever was a Treecko, and its name was Evergreen. It was my first partner and he will always exist in memory." I state.

"That's beautiful, a name in memory of an old friend."

"Well since we seem done here, I am going to log off. I should go eat and work out." Damon says.

"Ok Damon. Call when you want to play again" I respond. He logs off and it's just me and Blaire. Great.

"I guess I'll log off t-" I was interrupted.

"Ash wait." Blaire says very shyly. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I'm coming home tomorrow from Paris and my parents and I got in an argument and I can't face to see them. Is it ok if I stay with you for a few days?" She asks even more shyly.

"Of course. You'll need somewhere to stay, but you're going to sleep on the couch." I state nervously.

"I can sleep in your bed with you" Blaire says. My heart drops. I never knew a girl who would go that far.

"You act like you don't know how to treat a girl" She says jokingly. Little does she know, I don't, and rightfully so

I agree, and we go over details of where I will pick her up, and where we can get food. I decided that this could be the time to make a move. If I play the cards right, maybe she'll feel the same.

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3- The Move

Chapter 3 - The Move

Its 10 at night, I have been waiting at the terminal for 45 minutes holding up a sign made out of a McDonald's napkin. I eventually see her and she makes her way over to me.

"Hey Ash" Blaire says as she lets go of her suitcase and hugs me.

I am in heaven. The girl of my dreams is staying at my place for a few nights. I could not want this chance to pass.

"Are you hungry? We can stop to get a bite to eat before we head to my place" I ask very humbly.

"Screw food. The flight attendants just kept giving me salisbury steak and peanuts. I'm good until The 4th. But I am tired." Blaire states.

Good for me, I am tired as shit. I spent all day cleaning my apartment for her. Can't be a slob for a guest. We get to my car and Blaire is fascinated by everything.

"Wow, your car is amazing!" She says in awe. "Does this car have radio? It's hard to see a new car with it.".

I turn on the radio and she is excited. I like when she gets excited, it's cute.

"I wonder if….." Blaire says as she scrolls to find her favorite radio station.

"Click preset 1" I say. Knowing what her favorite station is, it's the least I can do.

"You know my favorite radio station!" She says as I back out of the parking lot.

"I could totally kiss you right now." She says unintentionally flirty.

I slam on the brakes completely flustered. Many emotions are going through my head.

"What's wrong?" Blaire says concerned.

"*Cough* It's nothing. I just kinda lost consciousness for a moment." I say very hastily

.

" Oh, Ok. Be careful." She says suspiciously. I continue to drive away from the airport.

On the highway home, the worst possible thing happened, and it wasn't death. It was love hour on the radio station, and Blaire's favorite song came on. It's this old song from the 2010's called '_Perfect_' by Ed Sheeran.

"Hey Ash, do you think I'll find love?" She asked in a depressed way.

My heart sinks, the fact that she thinks that she isn't loved. If only I could tell her.

"Of course, you will." I say reassuring. "It can't happen quickly for everyone and you never know who you'll experience it with."

"You think so? I'm not sure if anyone likes me enough to want to spend their life with me." She says in a bleak tone.

She couldn't be farther from the truth. I would love to tell her.

"This song always makes you think about love. Don't worry, you'll find it." I say as a hint, but she took it as if I was talking about someone else .

We make it to my apartment and I take her suitcase out of the trunk of my car.

"Whyyyy is this so heavy?" I ask as it drops from my grip.

"I brought my system, since I'll be staying a few days, I could get some time in. Is it too heavy? I can take it." Blaire says with worry.

"You called me strong, and your no liar." I insisted to keep holding it.

We entered the building and walked to the elevator. Thank God it exists, the stairs would have killed me. When we emerge from the elevator, I roll the suitcase down the hall until we got to the destination.

"Here we are" I say when we manage to get to my apartment. I got my key out of my pocket and opened the door.

"You can put your stuff right there by the coffee table, and the bathroom is down the hall. Feel free to use the shower." I say in a welcoming tone.

Blaire puts her bag by my coffee table and pulls something out.

"Thanks. I got something to show you!" She says as she runs to the bathroom to change. She emerges in a beautiful dress.

"Do you like it Ash? I made it in Paris." She asks very happily.

I didn't know what to think. She looked absolutely beautiful. It was lavender in color and got more transparent as it goes down. I couldn't take my eyes off her, but I knew things could get weird.

"It looks amazing, I like the color choice!" I say with a for sure red face.

"I knew you'd like it, it's made with a friend in mind". I once again blush.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." I say as I stand from my couch, trying to avoid the situation.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower, and I'll be there in about ten minutes. If you're asleep, I'll be quiet."

She said as she grabs shampoo out of her bag. She goes into the bathroom, and turns on the shower. As I walk to my bed she opens the bathroom door and stops me.

"Hey Ash before you go, can you help me?" She says through the crack.

"Yeah with wh-" I turn to see her bare shoulder peeking from behind the door. I'm nervous out of my mind, I could barely contain myself.

"Can you undo my bra, It's a chore to get off." She requests.

"O-Ok" I say very nervously.

I fadaggle my hands through the crack to reach her bra. She wasn't kidding, it was a chore, for my awkward hand position and emotions. After 15 seconds, I managed to get it off.

"Thank you!" She says as it drops to the floor.

I back away from the door, trying to get away from the scene. Lucky for me she just closes the door without saying a word.

I take a deep breath and continue to go to my room. I change into what I sleep in, which is usually white t-shirts and gym shorts. I never wore these to school like a lot of boys did in high school, I wore them to bed so it felt weird to be in public with them. I hear faint noises from the bathroom. I put my ear to the wall between my bedroom and the bathroom. Blaire was singing, and it was beautiful. I couldn't make out any words but I didn't need to. I'm listening for a few minutes until I look down to see that I'm erect. All this emotional turmoil has gotten to me.

"Ah fuck, not now!" I think to myself.

I have a problem with erections. If I get one, it takes a while for it to go away. Not in a bad way, it just wants attention, and I gave in. Blaire said she'd take about a 10 minute shower and I got 7 minutes left. I take forever masturbating, on average 20 minutes. I lower my shorts and sit on my bed. I see that I'm already dripping, so I could be done quicker. I need to commit the fastest wank in the west.

"Fine. You fucking devil…" I say in my head.

I gently grab my dick, afraid for what I am about to do. I start stroking myself, and it feels nicer than usual. I start to pant slowly, I haven't masturbated in a week. I don't get the urge everyday like a lot of people. But the repercussions of not masturbating for a week hit me like a truck. Blaire is always the one to set me off. She gives me thoughts that no other girl can give me. She drives my mind wild.

I start to pick up the pace, and my own pre-cum is enough lubricant already. I think of Blaire, and how much I want to be with her.

"Why am I doing this?" I say with my other hand on my face.

My panting turns into quiet moans. I stroked myself faster for a minute until the pressure builds. I slow down to build the tension. A few seconds later, I release has never felt this good.

"Blaire I…" I whisper very quietly as my cum flows out of me.

I lay back for a moment, out of breath needing to recuperate.

I noticed that Blaire turned off the shower. I sat up to look at myself. My shirt is covered in cum. This t-shirt was black so it was very obvious.

"Shit.." I say to myself.

I get up to clean myself off. I was out of tissues and out of options. I was running out of time. I took off my shirt my shirt and wiped my hands and arms to get the stray launches of cum off. I run to my washer and bury the covered shirt at the bottom of the pit. I didn't get another shirt on in time, but at least my evidence was gone. She walks out of the bathroom in a really cute night gown. It was red and shiny, matched her blue eyes so much. Blaire sees me and blushes, I wonder for a moment and realize I'm not wearing a shirt.

"You been working out?" Blaire asks in a gentle tone.

"I Have been trying to get fit for the past six months." I say in response.

It was true, I was trying to get healthier. Getting muscle was just part of the program.

"Ash, I have something for you." She says as she walks to her suitcase. Rummaging through until she picked up a box with yellow wrapping paper and a red bow.

She gestures me to sit on my bed. I do and she sits next to me giving me the box.

"What's this for?" I asked confused.

" A late birthday present. Your birthday was last week, and I wasn't able to get it to you." Blaire states.

She always liked to give people gifts. In our senior year around Christmas, Blaire and I gave gifts to children at a local orphanage. That year I was probably the closest to her. After we left, I walked her home through a park, she stopped me under some mistletoe and kissed me on my nose. I wanted to do something then but I was too nervous.

"Thank you Blaire, this is nice." I say with gratefulness.

I remove the red bow and ripped the wrapping paper off. Inside the brown box was a jacket. It was a blue leather jacket with a yellow zipper.

"Where did you get it this?"

" I made it, just for you." She looks at me holding it up.

"It's amazing." I say as I stand up to put it on. She's blushing at the sound of my words. Blue and yellow is my favorite color combination.

"It's a perfect fit, I love it." I say to Blaire in a comforting voice. She's happy that I love it, but I love her more.

I wanted to make a move, but I was too tired to be committed.

"I'm going to sleep." I say again with another yawn.

"Ok…" Blaire says disappointed.

I lower down the sheets of my bed for us and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I come back to see her in my bed. My head is spinning, the sight of her under my sheets make me weak in my knees. I don't want to be weird, so I try hard not to be awkward.

" You ready?" Blaire asks as soon as I get to my side of the bed.

"R-ready for what?" I ask extremely nervously.

"Sleep? What else?" She says confused.

Thank God she was talking about sleeping.

"Oh yeah." I say with an eternal sigh of relief.

I lay down and pull over my sheets. I turn my lamp off and try to relax. After a few minutes, I looked over to see that Blaire is already asleep, and as pretty as ever. I closed my eyes, to dream about my feelings for her.

I wake up at 6:50, and Blaire is out of my bed.I check my bank statement on my phone because I wanted to see the big deposit, and it was real. The 3.5 million dollar addition to my arsenal was there.

"Welp, I'm a millionaire."

I get up to go start my coffee machine and I look out on my balcony to see Blaire watching the sunrise.

"Indigo, what's the temperature right now?" I ask my A.I. assistant.

"_It is currently 28°F, and will remain around that until tonight. Wear a warm coat if going out._"

It was freezing, she was outside with no coat. I went back into my bedroom to get a winter coat out of my closet. On the way outside I grab a cup of coffee for Blaire.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." I say as I sit down the cup of coffee to take the coat off my back.

"Here, you'll catch a cold." I wrap my coat around her.

"Thanks." She says as I hand her the coffee.

"I'm out here thinking." Blaire answers.

"About what?" I ask. "Is it about that argument with your parents?"

"Yeah." She responds in a sad tone and takes a sip of coffee.

"Well maybe I can talk to them." I request in a reassuring tone.

"That won't help, because you're the argument." Blaire says.

I was stunned, why would I be a problem? They never met me. Blaire sits down her coffee.

"I told them that you are a friend of mine, but they don't approve of how successful you have become." Blaire states.

"I can't blame them, money can corrupt who owns it. They just want their precious child to not have her heart broken. I'll still talk to them. I can show I'm more than a genius with money. I have a heart with love to give." I say with a proud voice.

"You'd do that… for me?" Blaire says, getting teary eyed.

"Of course, It pains me to see you sad." I say in a calming voice.

Blaire turns and hugs me. I embrace her with my freezing arms. I should've put on a jacket too. My conscience decided a little kiss on her forehead was appropriate. She wanted the comfort, and needed a friend. I gently pressed my lips against her forehead, and gave her the affection she wanted. She gripped me harder, so I started swinging left and right in the hug.

"I should go take a shower." I say releasing from her arms.

"Ok." Blaire says and grabs the coffee cup and heads to my couch.

I closed the sliding door behind me and went to my room to get my clothes for the day. I proceeded to the bathroom to get ready. My facial hair grows slow so no need to shave. I turned on the shower, hot water is the way to go. My arms were getting numb from the cold, and heat always felt good. The shower is my office away from my office. When I walked in, my mind start piecing together words to tell Blaire's parents. I came up empty handed in those 11 minutes in the shower. The display on my shower wall really puts on some stress by counting the time. I got dressed and combed my hair, needed to look presentable. I left the bathroom, ready to conquer the day.

"You know that one SuperBowl commercial you were in?" Blaire asks while her eyes are fixed on my TV.

"Yeah, the new one?" I respond.

"They just played it, I find it very entertaining to watch." Blaire says.

The commercial was aired a few weeks ago for the SuperBowl. It was a clever parody on an old movie scene where a boy is talking about a glove accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System. I was the main role, and only role in it. It was a short trailer for the MicroHop, where I say how I love it, looking off camera. I then pressed the fake 'On' button and fell over, due to losing consciousness.

"Wanna go talk to your parents?" I say while putting on my new jacket.

"Sure, I hope this goes well." Blaire says.

We leave my apartment and head for my car.

"Can you put the GPS location?" I ask Blaire as we both get in the car.

"It should be…" She says as she types the address. "There, only 2 miles away!"

"They live close by." I point out surprised. "It should take us about 15 minutes."

"15 minutes! Why that long?" Blaire asks completely confused.

"For some reason, traffic is a lot heavier on Fridays." I say as I pull out of the parking lot.

"I hope this doesn't end with me getting disowned or written out of their will's" Blaire says anxiously.

"They would never do that to you." I say with a serious tone.

After a few minutes, we turn the street where the house they live in is. I noticed we only been driving for 5 minutes.

"So that was a fucking lie." I say with a grumpy voice.

"We got here quicker though, that's a plus!" Blaire says with optimism.

"Quicker for me to get yelled at." I have entered God status grump.

"Don't be like that!" She says with a grin.

"Is this the place?" I say as we reach the end of the GPS waypoint.

"Yep. Let's do this" Blaire says with courage.

I pull the car to the side of the street. We step out of my car and walk up the slope to the front door. Blaire rings the doorbell.

"Dad! I'm home!" Blaire yells.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I say with a tense voice.

After a few seconds a man opened the door.

"Hi Dad!" Blaire says with a smile.

"Hey Blaire. I see you broug-" He says as he recognizes my face. "This guy."

We awkwardly make eye contact for a few seconds.

"Come on in, get out of the cold." He gestures us to come in. As he closes the door, I try to greet him.

"Hello sir, my name is Ash Cur-" He interrupts me.

"I know... who you are." He says with an irritated tone. He shakes my hand anyway.

"As for me, My name is Paul Clark. You can call me Paul." He says less irritated.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I say with a friendly attitude.

He starts walking around me, examining my figure. I realized he wanted me to stand still.

"You're a lot firmer than TV shows you to be." Paul says with slight amazement.

"Where is Mom?" Blaire asks her Dad.

"She's upstairs getting ready for work, go say hi. I want to talk to Ash, alone." Paul says passive-aggressively. I am beyond nervous. He could end me in a second.

Blaire runs up the steps and is out of sight. Paul pulls me to a side room.

"Do you want a beer Ash?" He asks me with his hand in a fridge.

"No, I don't drink." I politely decline.

He looks at me for a moment,and notices I'm not interested and closes the fridge.

"Don't drink? I guess that's something to take into account." He strokes his fingers through his beard. "I know why you're here, to get my approval. I won't give it to you."

"With all due respect sir, you don't even know me." I lean against the wall.

"I know enough to not trust you with my daughter." Paul crosses his arms.

"Well how can I prove myself to you?" I ask in a polite tone.

"By proving it. Show me why you're good for her. Buying her everything she wants is a terrible way to get my approval. You need to be there when she has no one else, and show you love her. From what I have seen, you are deep in the friend zone. You probably just want to fulfill all your dirty fantasies with her, and throw her away when you're done." He says in a mocking tone.

"Why do you think I'd ever do something like that to her?!" I exclaim as I grab his shirt collar.

Paul is really getting under my skin. He doesn't care what I have to say.

"Lots of rich boys do that. Lure in girls, get them where they want, and take advantage of them." He says while I grab him with my other hand.

"Blaire is the love of my life, I'd never do anything to hurt her!" I loosen my grip.

"Why should I believe you?" Paul pulls himself away.

"I'm scared, to move past where I am. I love her personality, her looks, her voice, her everything. Blaire means a lot to me, if she got hurt it would hurt me. If she hated me, I… would be lost in my own mind. I love her, I'd give my own life if she got to live." I started to cry.

All my emotions start to flow out of me, Paul won't ever approve. He walks towards me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You have my interest Ash, I will give you a chance." He says with a slight smile

"Really?" I try to stop my crying.

"If you truly love her, I hope to see you make a move."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down." I say with a proud face.

Blaire returns from upstairs. "How did it go?"

"He might be a keeper Blaire, keep an eye on him." He nudges my arm.

"Thank you Dad! I hope you guys get along!"

Paul turns and looks at me dead in the eyes. It was like he was staring through my soul.

"I'm expecting you to give me at least 4 grandkids." He says while holding up his fingers.

"What?! Nononono! I can't… I mean I..." My face turns red and Blaire laughs a little.

Why would he say that? With Blaire in the room too. I am way too far behind to be thinking about children.

"I'll see you two out, I have to get ready for work now." Paul says while walking to the front door,

"Thank you sir." I say while Blaire tugs me out the door still red.

"Drive safely." He waves as we walk out.

"We will!" Blaire says as Paul closes the door.

Blaire lets go of me and I take a deep breath. That was a train wreck, It could not get any worse. But it had the best possible outcome too. We walk away to my car completely silent.

"So what did you say?" Blaire asks as we open the car doors

"Ehh, he told me to keep it a secret." I lie so I don't have to tell her.

"You can tell me." She insists I tell her.

"It's hard to explain." I turn the key and start the engine.

I noticed I got a text from Damon 10 minutes ago. _"Text back when you wanna start playing."_

I realize breakfast can be skipped, because I don't have work today.

"Damon wants to start playing. We can get lunch later." I say as I drive towards my apartment, hoping the conversation was over.

"I was getting pumped to start playing. Sure!" Blaire says eagerly.

We drive down the street to my apartment. It's only 8 am, and this day has been more than eventful.

"Traffic is slow to come today." I think to myself.

We pull up to my apartment with ease. "Ok, let's go." I get out and rush to the entrance of the building. Blaire follows, and we were too impatient to wait for the elevator. I run up 3 flights of stairs in about 15 seconds. I was definitely exhausted after doing that.

"That was a bad idea…" I say under my breath and open the door to my apartment. I stagger to my bed before I plop over.

I was there for a minute, I sit up to see Blaire putting on her headset.

"Can I lay on the bed to start?" Blaire asks

.

"Sure!" I get up to grab my headset on the nightstand.

By the time I put it on, Blaire is already out. I lay down before I rest my finger on the start button.

Little did I know, I wouldn't be out for a while. I pressed the button, and I was immersed once again into the world of Pokemon.

Authors Note: For some FUCKING reason, the chapter initially was posted with tons of problems, it basically looked like code. F. But it should fine now.


	4. Chapter 4- Trapped

CHAPTER 4- Trapped

"About time you got here!" Damon says while laying in the grass.

"Sorry, we were away for a bit." I say as I become aware of my surroundings

Blaire was here a moment before I was. I Look up at the sky to many Pokemon flying by, this place is amazing. This game is a dream come true. I lower my hand to the ground to feel the blades of grass. It feels so real, better than reality. I am filled with happiness, so much I just want to run and never stop.

"Damon, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" I say as I hold out my Pokeball.

"I accept your challenge Ash. Don't think that just because you have a type advantage, that I'm an easy opponent." Damon says as he walks to the opening in the grass.

"This will be fun to watch." Blaire says on the sidelines.

We both get our Pokeballs ready. We lock eyes, knowing that we can't back down from a fight.

"Go Mudkip!" Damon yells as he throws the Pokeball.

Mudkip comes out looking determined.

"Evergreen! I choose you! I toss the ball in the air, my Treecko comes out in a shining glory.

He is as determined as Mudkip. I look over Evergreen's moveset. He has Pound, Quick Attack, Bullet Seed, and Pursuit.

"Evergreen, you ready?" I bend down to speak to Evergreen.

"Tree…" Evergreen says with a fighting stance.

"Alright, use Quick Attack." I direct my hand forward.

Evergreen moves swiftly towards Mudkip, and managed to get a good hit.

Mudkip didn't see it coming, and topples for a moment before getting back on its feet.

"Mudkip use Tackle!" Damon says as he points towards.

Mudkip starts to rush at Evergreen. A bit fast too.

"It's pretty fast for a Pokemon new to battles…" I think to myself.

" Evergreen, dodge it!" He tries to step out of the way but Mudkip turns to where he was going and got hit head on.

Evergreen was able to hold his ground. Pushing Mudkip back a bit to give some room.

"Close range? Great! Bullet Seed!" I say and Evergreen charges up and fires.

Since Mudkip is so close, it has no time to move. Bullet Seed hits directly. It's super effective!

Mudkip goes flying, almost back to where Damon is.

"Damn, not giving me time to think eh?" Damon says slightly irritated.

"You got it. I'm no pushover Damon." I smile with a determined grin.

"Mudkip use MudShot!" Damon tells Mudkip as it's getting up.

Mudkip shoots mud at Evergreen, but since he was sent a ways back from Bullet Seed, it takes a moment to get to Evergreen.

"Jump out! " I say while motioning my hands to the side. He somehow knows which side I was gearing towards. He dodges it, but the mud is still flying towards me.

"Shit!" I say as I flank out to the side at the last second. The mud flies past me and hits a tree.

"That was close." I say with relief.

" We...should probably stop." Damon says as he pulls out Mudkip's Pokeball.

I take out mine and notice a rustling sound in the tree which the MudShot hit. A bunch of Spearow fly out, mad.

"Shit, guys…." I say with a worried expression. I get Damon and Blaire's attention and I point to the tree.

The Spearow start flying at us.

"Evergreen return!" He returns to his Pokeball.

"Run!" I yell as I start sprinting towards Blaire and Damon.

We start running, but we are not fast enough. There had to be like 20 of them

"At least they can't hurt us, we are just in a game." Damon says while looking back.

I couldn't agree more, but we were wrong . A Spearow flies up to me and pecks my neck.

"Ow, how does that hurt?" I say as I place my hand where I was hit.

"Guys! I don't know how, but they can hurt us. Protect your necks!"

We all cover necks and continue running.

"This is awfully familiar!" I yell with a strain.

"You don't say!" Damon says panicked

Lucky for us, a big gust of wind came by and blew the Spearow a bit behind us.

"Down there! We can hide!" Damon says while pointing to a cave.

"Let's go!" Blaire says while running towards it. We follow, making it before the Spearow saw where we went.

The cave entrance was small, small enough to run into. I'm the last one to enter so I make sure we aren't being followed.

We stand frozen for a moment, completely silent.

"I think we lost them." I say as I slide down the cave wall. I remove my hand from my neck, and it startles Blaire.

"Y-your hand, Ash." Blaire says as if she saw a ghost.

I turn my hand over to reveal…

"B-blood…?" I'm shocked as I realize the Spearow pecked me harder than I thought.

"How?" Damon says and grabs my wrist and looks at my hand puzzled.

"I don't know. I'm gonna log off and see if I'm actually hurt." I say as I scroll through the menu. But something is wrong.

"Uh, Damon. Where is the logout option?" I ask as my heart drops 10 times over.

"It should be in General sett-...it's gone." Damon says.

"Are we stuck or something?" Blaire says nervously.

I'm starting to get scared. I have an injury that shouldn't exist, and I feel pain.

"This has to be a fucking joke. It's impossible to remove the logout option, right?" Damon is nervous too.

I look at my blood covered hand and bring it to my nose. It smells like it. I lower it to my mouth, it even tastes like blood.

"There is definitely something wrong here." I say as I clean my hand in a puddle.

"Hey. There is a message." Blaire points out.

I notice it, it is a request to teleport to the stadium. The only option is to 'Bring Party'.

"It may give us answers." Damon says intriguingly.

"I'm accepting the request." I say with my finger hovering over the option. Maybe we will get answers.

"Let's go." Blaire says with her fist clenched.

I select the request and we are teleported to the stadium. We arrive as many others do, all confused about what is going on. The screens all around us are blank, which was like that for a while. Eventually, a video started playing. It's Landon Palm.

"_Hello players, nice that everyone came here for this moment. You may have realized that the log-out option has been removed. This is not a glitch, nor is it getting fixed, for now. I'm testing the power of you all. Some of you already may have unfortunately experienced an injury within this world, that is part of the test."_

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." I think to myself.

"_Anything can happen to anyone now. Theft, murder, rape, and wild Pokemon can attack you viciously. You may be wondering how you can leave. You must become someone very powerful. Battlers aren't the only option, Powerful can mean a variety of things, battling, willpower, strength, relentlessness, and so on. Meet the criteria and you can leave. But meet multiple and grab my interest, I might let everyone go. You think that if someone removes your headset, you'll be free. But the second any removal of the headset is detected, an electrical impulse will be blasted into your skull and you'll die, instantly. In real life, you won't die from starvation, you are all in somewhat coma state. You can also die in this game, and anything can kill you. I won't warn you anymore, it'd ruin my fun to see people die. There are 25 million players now, lets see how many are left in the end."_

"I-is he…...j-joking." Damon says trembling.

"I don't think so… letting us feel pain and removing the logout option seems like an easy answer." I say also trembling.

I turn to Blaire to see her in tears. I can see the fear in her eyes, she knows it's true.

"Blaire?..." I say worried. "Are you o-."

Blaire collapses to the ground sobbing. I rush to comfort her.

"What the hell? Is... Is he for real? We can die?" Blaire is terrified.

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I won't let you die, remember what I said this morning?" I say with a serious yet comforting tone.

"Thank you Ash….." She says as she jumps into my arms, gripping me tight.

"It'll be fine." I say as I pat Blaire's head.

After a moment, Blaire calms a bit and we stand up.

"We need to go. If everything he said is true, we have to get stronger." I say as I point to the Hoenn portal.

"What are we supposed to do?" Damon asks still frightened.

"My interpretation is that in order to get strong, we need to do what you'd usually do. Get gym badges, battle the Pokemon leagues, catch a lot of Pokemon." I say as I start walking towards the portal.

"This could be fun. Maybe…." Blaire says as she wipes away tears. I stop walking and turn around.

" We can't not enjoy the game just because of risks. Life is the same." Blaire starts to smile.

It's an attitude I can get behind.

"Exactly, plus you can't get strong with constant strain. It's bad for your mind. So let's also fight for fun." I say as I look to the sky.

"Well let's go. We need more Pokemon if we want to get stronger." Damon says as he walks in my direction.

Blaire runs to get to us and we start walking towards the portal. We may not leave for a while, we need to commit to this world. Our past lives don't matter here. I refuse to die in here. I will conquer any wall placed in front of me. I will make sure we get out of here safe. My father taught me how to be brave. He was always one to act with his heart before his head.

A few days pass. Camping has proved to be fun and we don't need to eat. But we do need to keep warm. The effect of the reality we now live in has slowly lingered away. As for news, we can check outside news from in the game. We should be safe, the problem has been discovered and no more people are dying from helmets being removed. 10'000 lives have been lost in 2 days across the globe, we know that Palm was serious now. It's February 27, we have been stuck for four days. We failed to catch Pokemon in those days, being very careful trying to not get hurt.

"As much as I'd like to say I'm having fun, this experience has been a pain in my ass." I say as I stretch my arms out next to the campfire.

"Same, I feel this world is more dangerous than if Pokemon were actually real." Damon says as he puts up his tent.

I never thought that catching a simple Rattata would be scary.

"How's your neck Ash?" Blaire asks while sitting by the fire, returning from a bath.

"It's great, heals a lot quicker than I thought it would." I say as I place my hand on my neck.

I never wanted to have something like that again.

"How you holding up Blaire?" I give my attention to Blaire who is warming by the fire.

"Good I guess, the whole effect of being trapped hasn't hit me yet." Blaire says as she dries her hair.

It's silent for a moment. Damon has finished sitting up our tents while I keep the fire going. All the sounds I hear are from the rustling trees and crackling fire.

"I'm going to take a little walk, and maybe get more firewood." I say as I stand up.

"Ok, but don't go too far" Damon says as he sits down by the fire.

"I won't, I'll stay close by." I say as I walk into an opening in the trees.

Before we set up camp, I saw a little cliff side view of a plain. I got to it and it was stunning. The moon was huge, and lit up the whole area. Stars were out and made the sky even more breathtaking. I look at the field to see many Ponyta and Rapidash running across the grass. The river down there was reflecting the moonlight back to me. It makes a man think, about everything. I wonder how my mom is doing. Is she with me now? How is she holding up and would I see her again? Damn it Palm, you bastard. He's holding so many people hostage and many died. I feel an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I met such an evil human being and I basically helped with his prison. I started to tear up, with anger and sadness. Anger of the rage he gives me, and sadness of my potential fate.

"Ash?" I hear Blaire's voice. She emerges from the tree line

"Oh." I sniffle. "Hey Blaire." I try to disguise my crying.

"Mind if I sit here?" Blaire asks as she points next to me.

"I don't mind." I say as I terribly hide my crying.

Blaire sits down, and leaned her head on my leg.

"Can I ...talk to you about, things? Blaire asks while looking at the moon.

"Yeah, that's fine." I respond while I sit down next to her. With her head on my shoulder.

"So about all of this..." Blaire says with hesitance.

"I don't know what to think. I hate how we are stuck and are in danger. But Pokemon is the best thing to happen to me, I can't help but be happy." I say truthfully.

"Me too. I hate this for the constant dangers, but my reason to love it is slightly different from yours." Blaire adjusts her head to look up at me.

"What's your reason?" I ask as I wipe away my tears.

"Because your here with me Ash…" Blaire says with a soft voice.

My eyes widen, I think I might cry again. I had enough emotional stress this week.

"Blaire, I have a confession to make." I say with hints of trembling in my voice.

Blaire sits up and I move an inch or two away.

"I like you, a lot." I say and clench my eyes shut.

"I know Ash." She says and seems concerned.

"I have strong feelings for you Blaire. I'm in love with you." I say as I start to cry.

I have humiliated myself in front of the love of my life. I could not be anymore broken than I am right now.

"Ash...I know." Blaire repeats herself. "I have known for a while. Every time I compliment you, your face blushes. You always seem nervous, and I find it cute. I guess having someone shy around girls turns me on.

"I-I need to be alone right now." I say as I start to stand up.

I can't think straight. I don't know what to say or do. All I can think is run away and hide.

"No you don't…" Blaire says seductively and pulls me back to the ground.

Blaire pushes me to lay on my back. She lays on her belly diagonal from me and starts to kiss me on my cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" I say as she starts to stroke my chest

"Because you need it." Blaire says as she moves her way to my lips.

I couldn't realize what she was trying to do. I get way too flustered in situations like these. All I can ever do is push away and deny it. But I don't want to hurt her. She places her lips on mine, I give in to the feeling. I still have tears running down the sides of my face. Her lips are warm and soft, I wasn't ready

"Why are you crying?" She says as she stops kissing. "I know what will make you feel better." Blaire says seductively as she slowly moves her hand from my chest, to my abdomen to my…

"What are you- ahh!" My body shivers as soon as Blaire makes contact with the bulge of my pants, I was already stiff from the kissing.

"B-laire…" I mutter out as the feeling starts to overwhelm me.

"Shh, it'll be fine" She whispers as she unbuttons my pants and slowly undos the zipper.

"I-I...ahh…" I couldn't say a thing. My body was frozen from the pleasure.

Blaire started to run her finger forward and back across my underwear and it felt amazing. My underwear couldn't contain all of me. My tip was exposed and I was too woozy to do anything. Blaire looks over to see I'm dripping already, she'll hate to see me. She pulls back my underwear to reveal all of me.

"Oh my God Ash...You're perfect." Blaire says with a wonderful tone. "Your size is amazing.

I get even more emotional. I was always conscious of my penis, I don't like compliments like this. She grabs my penis and starts stroking me. I regain control and move out of the way. I stand up and try to get away. But Blaire hugs me from behind and grabs me.

"You're not getting away that easy you stud." She says as she slowly strokes me from behind.

"Please... stop." I say with pure distress in my voice.

Blaire stops and looks at me. I am in pieces.

"Do you… not want this?" Blaire asks.

I slowly nod. I wanted it to stop.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I didn't mean to push it upon you." Blaire says with guilt and lets go of me.

"I thought that since you confessed love to me, I could take a chance." Blaire says sadly.

"I love you Blaire, but this is too much too quickly." I say as I pull up my pants.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to enjoy it." Blaire apologizes.

"I'm complicated, I dream of stuff like this and yet it happens and I wish for it to stop. I am too shy to do anything for myself in these situations. I am conscious of my penis size, even though I know it's above average. I don't like being complimented for things like this because I feel like I'm being judged. I can barely handle kissing." I say as I sit down on a rock.

Blaire is silent for a moment. She must've thought of what to say to reassure me.'

"It's ok to feel insecure Ash." She says in a sincere voice.

I turn in shock.

"I don't need sexual interaction to love you." Blaire says while putting her hand on her heart.

I froze again. But this time I didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Y-you love me?" I say with more tears running down my face.

Blaire walks over to me and sits next to me.

"I love you for who you are. You're caring, selfless,and have a heart in the right place. You sure live up to your name." Blaire grabs my hand and smiles.

These were the compliments that I like. Blaire always cheers up people, it's one of her defining traits.

"Blaire...can I kiss you?" I ask with a nervous smile.

"You may." Blaire leans in close and I do too.

Her lips are very comforting, Blaire is the one keeping me sane in this world. I want her to be with me forever. I have to keep her safe from everything and everyone that can harm her. I back off and we nuzzle are noses together. We both turn towards the view.

"The moon is beautiful here." Blaire points out.

"Not as beautiful as you." I say with a smile, my tears all gone.

All that stuff you said about me, I believe I got it from my dad." I saw as I look towards are hands.

"How did your father die?" Blaire asks with curiosity.

"He died from a lung disease. When I was 13, we went to San Francisco for vacation and there was a chemical terrorist attack on the bridge. We were a few hundred feet away from the gas and my dad felt obligated to help. He helped save a woman and her baby, who are still alive. They send us Christmas cards every year. As for him, he got a lung disease and died a month later." I say as I clenched my fist.

"I bet he was a wonderful person." Blaire says as she moves closer to me.

"I always strived to be like him. To become someone who you can look to and never be scared. He died a hero, to me and to the people he saved that day." I stand up and point to the stars.

Blaire stands up, and starts walking back towards camp.

"We should go back now, before Damon gets worried." Blaire says.

"Yeah we should." I say as I start walking back with her.

The moon was very bright. It was shining through the thick tree line.

"I hope we catch lots of Pokemon tomorrow. Maybe I'll find a cute one!" Blaire says as she holds her hands together.

"Me too! If I'm gonna get stronger, just a Treecko won't due." I say as I pull out an empty Pokeball.

We got back to camp to see that Damon about to go in his tent.

"You guys were gone for a while. Anything happen?" Damon asks with a concerned glare..

"Not really. We talked about the things that happened, and how beautiful the view was from where we were." I say with no hesitation.

"Great! I'm going to sleep now, see you in the morning." Damon says with an exhausted look and heads in his tent.

"Goodnight Blaire." I say while putting out the fire.

"Goodnight Ash." Blaire responds and goes to her tent.

I go to mine and lay down in my sleeping bag. We got a big day tomorrow, and I'll need sleep. I need to catch a Pokemon, anything will work at this point. Someone will have to free the rest of us, and I'll fill the role if needed.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5- Capture

CHAPTER 5 - Capture

We woke up the next morning completely motivated. We placed our tents in our inventories and we're ready to set off.

"I am ready for whatever the world throws at me! I'll become a Pokemon master!" I say as I throw my arms in the air.

"Uh, what's this about Ash?" I absolutely confused Damon.

"Being scared and always fearing death gets you nowhere. You gotta tackle life head on!" I say with fire in my eyes.

"Nice to know someone is happy about dying." Damon was unamused.

"I like the attitude! Let's all catch some Pokemon!" Blaire is as happy as me.

Blaire runs off into the trees. I follow behind her and we leave Damon in the dust.

"Wait for me guys!" Damon yells and starts running.

It takes us a few minutes, but we finally emerge from the trees. The land is spectacular, a wide open plain with flowing rivers and big trees. It was more beautiful during the day than at night. Damon catches up to us and looks around.

"So where is Oldale from here?" Damon looks at me with a curious face.

"I don't… know." I had no idea, but I forgot the Pokedex served as a map too.

I pull out my Pokedex and searched for 'Oldale'. My Pokedex is the XY model. It was the most futuristic one, and thought it looked cool.

"According to the map, it's 20 miles ahead of us." I say with despair in my voice.

"We… are gonna be walking for a while". Blaire says and starts walking on the path nearby.

We follow her and notice many Pokemon near us.

"Check out the Poochyena!" I point to the field beside us.

"We shouldn't mess with them, there are a lot of them." Damon says with a cautious voice.

"True. How about that Buneary over there." I say and turned to see a Pokemon by itself.

"A Buneary! Can I catch it pretty please?" Blaire looks and gets excited.

"Sure! It's a good first opponent for Torchic." Damon says while gesturing to go for it.

Blaire runs towards the Buneary and takes out Torchic's Pokeball.

"Go Torchic!" Blaire throws her Pokeball but it just lands on the ground.

"What happened? Why didn't it come out?" Blaire asks confused.

"You uh… need to press the button on the Pokeball to make it grow. Then you throw it." I say with my hand covering my face.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" She apologizes and runs to the Pokeball.

Blaire picks it up and presses the button. It must've caught her off guard because she almost dropped it. She throws it and Torchic comes out.

"So it's moves are…" Blaire studies Torchic's info. "Ok I'm ready!" She says as Torchic is getting the Buneary's attention.

"This will be interesting." Damon says while sitting down.

I turn to him looking confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Blaire only played 1 Pokemon game, and only for an hour." Damon replies.

"Oh." I pause for a moment. "Wait what?!" I say surprised.

"Torchic use Ember!" Blaire commands.

We turn are attention to Blaire. She has already started the battle. Torchic fires at Buneary, who was confused of what is happening. The Ember hits directly and Buneary falls back.

"Now it's time to throw a Pokeball!" Blaire opens her inventory and gets a Pokeball.

She throws it and it homes in on Buneary. The ball opens and Buneary turns into a red light and goes in.

"I did it!" Blaire jumps with joy.

"Wait Blaire, watch it." Damon says and points to the ball.

Blaire looks at it to see it wobbling. She didn't weaken it enough, it's most likely to break out. We stare at it for a few moments until it stopped.

"I caught it!" Blaire says while running to the Pokeball.

She caught it… Beginners luck I guess.

"Oh well then." Damon says with shock.

"Torchic, you did great. Return." Blaire holds out Torchic's Pokeball and it goes in.

She runs back to show us her new friend.

"I did it! My first Pokemon I caught, this feels amazing!" Blaire says with happiness.

"Good job! I thought it would be harder for you. I was proved wrong!" I say with surprise.

"Thanks. We should keep going though." Blaire starts walking ahead.

We were walking for about an hour, and thank God we don't get sore from walking. Pain isn't 1 to 1 here. We do have some perks. For the past 30 minutes, I felt like something was watching us. I kept turning around and see nothing.

"I swear we are being watched." I say as I turn around once again.

"It's all in your head Ash." Damon says slightly irritated.

He might be right. We all had our moments of being on edge. I guess it was my turn to be paranoid.

"Ri…" I heard a sound behind me and turn around.

"Did you guys here that?" I say as I ready my Pokeball.

"That wasn't you just now?" Damon asks while turning around.

"No." I start walking back to where I heard it.

I take my time walking very slowly. Avoiding any thing on the ground that could make a sound. The only place for something to hide in was bush near the path. I get to it and place my hands on it. I quickly spread the bush to see there was nothing. I was puzzled for a second but decided to forget about it. I walk back towards Damon and Blaire to see them giggling.

"What's so funny?" I ask as I stopped walking.

"Behind you…" Blaire says while pointing to me.

I turn around and there is nothing. I hear them laugh again. I turn back around and they laugh harder.

"Sorry am I missing something?" I'm starting to get annoyed.

I walk back to the path, while they are still laughing. I felt a tug on my pants, down towards my feet. I look to see a Riolu.

"A Riolu?" I say with confusion. "This is what has been following us?"

Riolu looks at me with an interested look. I decided this would be a good time to start using my Pokedex.

"_Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. These Pokemon are highly attracted to those with strong auras. They also are able to sense the emotions from anyone._"

"Why is it following me?" I ask as Riolu starts hugging my leg.

"The Pokédex did say it's attracted to strong auras. You might have one." Damon says with an intrigued smile.

I get down on one knee, Riolu starts sniffing my arm and face. Riolu seemed interested in me, but why do I have this aura?

"Riolu Rii!" Riolu says while jumping with its arms out.

Does it like me, or is it just being attracted to me?

"You should catch it Ash." Blaire says as I'm being hugged by Riolu.

"Do you want to be my Pokemon, Riolu?" I ask as I hold out a Pokeball.

"Ri?" Riolu sounds confused as it looks at the Pokeball.

"Oh, this is a Pokeball. Pokemon can go inside of this so they don't have to walk around all the time. I would do the walking for you and you can be safe and comfy inside. It also is a way to make sure that no one else can steal you. If anyone uses a Pokeball on you after I do, it wouldn't work." I say as I point at the ball.

Riolu starts looking at me, possibly thinking of a decision. Riolu hops back and smiles. I realize what this meant and stood up and stepped back.

"Alright, nice to know you're on board." I say as I hold out the Pokeball.

This is the moment I have been waiting for, for years. I had a Pokeball in hand, and a Pokemon in front of me. I did what any Pokemon fan would do if they were dressed as I am. I grab the brim of my hat, and turn it around, just like Ash Ketchum before me.

"Now, go Pokeball!" I yell as I throw it towards Riolu.

Riolu smiles and the ball makes contact. The ball opens and Riolu goes in. The ball didn't wobble, as soon as Riolu went in, it was caught. I stand still for a moment, barely able to contain my excitement. I run to the ball to pick it up.

"Yes! I caught A Riolu!" I say as I hold the ball in the air.

"Do you really have to do everything he does?" Damon says while looking embarrassed.

"I dress like him, I have his name, He is my #2 role model. So I'm tempted to say yes." I say as I walk back to the path.

"Why didn't the Pokeball wobble?" Blaire asks while pointing to my hand.

"I guess it's because it wanted to be captured." Damon says in response.

I was scrolling through my inventory to see info about Riolu and I notice that I have Pokemon food.

"Do our Pokemon need to eat?" I say as food appears in my hand.

"My Mudkip did seem different this morning, we should see if they are hungry." Damon points out.

"Yeah, we should be fine to take a break here." Blaire says and we walk a bit onto a rocky area.

We set up the fire kit which comes with chairs and a picnic blanket and let out all our Pokemon.

"Buneary and Torchic, come out! Blaire says while throwing her Pokeballs in the air.

Damon does the same "You too Mudkip."

"Evergreen, Riolu, I want you to meet the rest of them." I say as I hold out their Pokeballs.

They all emerge and are happy to meet each other, except Riolu.

"Rioluu!" Riolu says as it runs behind me in fear.

"Are you scared?" I ask gently.

Riolu nods 'Yes' and hugs my leg again.

"It's alright to be scared, but can you give them all a chance?" I ask as I bend down.

"Hey Ash, what is Riolu's gender?" Blaire asks while going through her menus.

I open mine to see that Riolu is "A girl."

"Cool. Both of mine are girls. What is your Mudkip's gender Damon?" Blaire asks Damon.

"A boy." Damon says as he pets Mudkip.

Riolu slowly starts walking towards Evergreen and waves nervously. Evergreen waves back and from what I think he says hi.

"Ok everyone! Who's hungry?" I say as I fill some bowls with food.

All their eyes turn to me and they all smile. I walk over and place the 2 bowls I'm holding in front of Buneary and Mudkip . I grab 2 more and give them to Evergreen and Torchic.

"Here you go Riolu. I hope you like it." I say as I place the food in front of her.

Riolu looks at the food and at Evergreen who is already eating. She grabs a piece and smells it. She puts it in her mouth and her eyes go wide open.

"Is it good?" I ask all respond at once with smiles.

"Great!" I say as I sit down besides Blaire.

I take my hat off and lay my head on the table we set up.

"I'm like having a fucking complex or something." I say as I place my hands around my head.

"What do you mean." Damon asks.

"On one hand I'm scared out of my mind for the thought I can get disintegrated by a Hyper Beam at any second. But on the other hand, I'm the happiest I've ever been and don't want to leave."

"To be honest, I feel the same. This whole experience has been a blast." Damon smiles.

I turn to see that everyone is talking to each other, I can't understand them but I know they're happy. The sad part is they aren't real. I can talk to them, feel them, and it's all just a clever order of 1's and 0's. Until the day we're free, or until the day I die, they're real to me. I stand up to pick the bowls off the ground. I place them in my inventory.

"Hey you!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see another player.

"Oh hi, can I help you?" I ask the approaching person.

This guy looks like he is at least 19, and very energetic.

"You can, actually. Do you know which way Oldale Town is from here." He asks politely.

"I'll take it that you don't have a Pokedex?" I ask while walking towards him

"Does it have a map?" He responds while pulling his Pokedex.

"Yeah, it's one of the main features." I say as I show him mine.

"Oh thank you. I guess I won't be walking aimlessly now. Is that where you guys are going?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's on the path to get my 1st gym badge." I say with my arm in front of me.

"Hey you have a Riolu, is it a girl?" The guy asks while walking up to Riolu.

I walk in the way and block his path.

"She is… why"? I ask with a suspicion.

"A girl you say. I'll trade you for her." He smiles with a Pokeball in his hand.

"Sorry, I like Riolu. I can't just trade her away." I politely decline.

"Damn, I guess someone got the gold before me. A lot of fun can be had that Pokemon. Well I can't do anything about that." He says as he walks away waving.

Riolu runs up to me crying. She must've been worried that was going to give her away

"It's ok, everything is fine. You're not going anywhere." I reassure Riolu and hug her until she stopped crying.

Riolu enjoyed the hug. She turns her head and starts licking my cheek. I lowered her to the ground and took out her Pokeball.

"Riolu, return." I say while holding out the Pokeball.

She grabs my leg tightly, with tears still on her face. I can tell she wants to stay out. But how I knew, I couldn't explain.

"That guy was making me throw up many red flags." Damon says with an uncomfortable grin.

"Remember what Palm said at the stadium? Anything is allowed…" I whisper in Damon's ear so Riolu won't hear. "...even...R-A-P..." Damon interrupts me before I finish.

"Is that why he…?" Damon says with hesitance.

"Yeah." I say with my fist clenched.

"That is the most uneasy feeling I ever got from a human being" We both turn to Blaire. "Even if it is allowed, It will change how people view you." Blaire says with chills going down her arms

"We aren't going to Oldale anymore. I'm not taking a risk with that guy anymore. We're taking a beeline to Petalburg" I say as I look at my Pokedex.

"How far is it Ash?" Blaire asks.

I started pacing."Ok so we have 18 miles to go till we get to Oldale, and from there it's 9 miles east to Petalburg..." I start to murmur.

"What is he… doing? Blaire asks Damon.

"Wishing he had a calculator…" Damon says in response.

" and that equals C squared…(murmur stops) A little over 20 miles!" I yell as I point in the direction of Petalburg.

"Ahh!" Blaire and Damon says startled.

"Where did that come from!?" Damon says.

"Good ol' Pythagorean Theorem of course. Finding missing lengths of triangles made easy!"

"Easy? Not really." Blaire says with an

unamused face.

"I'll have you know I'm the only one in the Class of 2053 to graduate with a 6.0 GPA. A lot of things are easy." I say very smuggly.

"Doesn't it max out at 5?" Damon asks.

"Thanks to me, I set new limits on a national scale." I say as I twirl my hat on my finger.

We pack the supplies and recall our Pokemon. Except Riolu, who stayed on my shoulder. We start walking in the direction of Petalburg.

"Hopefully we don't have to see that guy again." Blaire states.

"Nevermore, quoth the Corviknight." I say with an old-time accent.

"Nice joke…" Damon says completely disappointed.

"(Laugh) Sorry. A month ago I was browsing the old internet and there were these things called 'memes' that people worshipped. They were jokes, but when they spread around the internet, you heard them everywhere. Anything from a Poptart cat farting rainbows in space to a puffer fish eating a carrot. I found that quote there." I say as I make gestures.

"When should we get there?" Blaire asks.

"With a steady pace,we should be there in a bit under six hours." I respond as I look at the clock on the Pokedex.

~~~Few hours pass~~~

We have been walking for a few hours, with very little distractions getting in the way. We are walking on the side of a road that we found, the road leads to Petalburg. Riolu has still refused to go in her Pokeball and has been constantly licking my cheek for about 30 minutes. I take her off my shoulder and hold her in front of me.

"What's wrong Riolu?" I say with concern.

Riolu didn't liked being pulled away. She started reaching her arms towards where she was kissing me. I noticed that she was blushing, and her eyes were half closed. Her tongue was slightly out, and she was breathing heavily.

"I think Riolu might be sick. We need to get to the Pokemon Center." I say as I start running. Damon and Blaire quickly follow.

We notice a car driving beside us, the driver slows down and opens his window.

"Hey. Are you guys heading to Petalburg?" The man says as he is driving to a crawl.

"Yeah, why?" Damon asks.

"That's where I'm going. How about I drive you the way there. It's only 15 minutes away. The man says with a friendly tone.

I think for a moment, he could be dangerous, but it was starting to get dark and Riolu needed help.

"Thank you sir! We need to get to a Pokemon Center please!" I say as I walk towards the car.

I never sat in a car that has a wheel on the right side, it makes sense though, this game wasn't made in America. We get in and buckle the seat belts. The car is very spacious and...dull. The man starts driving, for a few minutes it was silent until he asked a question.

"So what business do you guys have in Petalburg? The man asks as he looks in the rear-view mirror.

"We're going around the region to collect gym badges so we can challenge the league." I respond with a tense tone.

"A lot of people have been coming around in the past few days for that reason. Yesterday I got over 100 requests to battle, it was a pain." The man says as he grips the steering wheel.

"Why did you battle that many people?" I ask while leaning forward.

"That's a Gym Leader's job, of course." The man looks at me and smiles.

"Wha-! You're the Gym Leader?!" Damon exclaims with surprise.

That's a shock. I should've known who he was just by looking at him.

"Does your name happen to be Norman?" I ask.

"It's been my name my whole life." Norman responds. "What are your names?"

"My name is Ash, these are my friends Damon and Blaire." I say as I point to the back seats.

"Ash you say..." Norman says with an intrigued tone. " I feel like I heard that name before. Ah yes, a young man from Pallet town in Kanto."

Shit, I need to be careful. I completely forgot that Ash Ketchum is in this game. If I ever pretend to be him, I could be screwed.

"I seen him before, on TV." I say as I look out the window. Him and that Pikachu, a bond no one can break."

To Norman, this is his world. He thinks I'm talking about broadcasted battles on television. But Damon and Blaire know what I'm really talking about.

"If you look to your right, you will see Petalburg City." Norman says as the view emerges from the treeline.

"Wow, It's beautiful." Blaire says with her face to the glass.

"You should try the restaurants here. A lot of variety and flavors to enjoy."

"We'll check it out." I say as a lie.

We don't need to eat so there is no point. I remembered that I could taste blood, so maybe we can taste food. We also don't have bodily functions, that is interesting to know. But still we can get dirty and smelly.

Riolu starts panting more audibly. I look down at her cradled in my arms, tugging my shirt.

"You'll be ok.." I say as I rock her back and forth.

"Looks like that Riolu of yours might be in trouble." Norman says after gazing at Riolu for a moment."

"She just started licking me, getting very affectionate and looks like she has a fever. But she isn't hot." I say as I shed a tear.

"The Pokemon Center is just around the corner." Norman says he looks at a street sign.

Norman stops the car in the parking lot of the Pokemon Center. We get out and admire the big structure across the street.

"That building you're looking at is Petalburg Reflection Hotel." Norman says with a voice that a tour guide would use.

"Why is it called that?" Damon asks.

"The building is perfectly symmetrical. A true work of art, and affordable to stay at." Norman replies with a satisfied voice.

"Thanks for everything sir." Damon reaches in to shake his hand.

"Your welcome! Nice to see new faces. I hope to see you guys at my gym." Norman says in response while shaking Damon's hand.

"I guess we'll get going then." I say as I look down at Riolu.

"Ok, if you're hungry there is a restaurant down the street. I'd recommend it any day." Norman says as he starts to leave.

"Bye!" We all say and wave as he drives off.

Norman gestures a wave out his window and is out of site within a few seconds.

"Incredible…" I say under my breath.

"What was that Ash?" Damon turns to me confused.

"The A.I is amazing, you can hold a real conversation with them." A single tear ran down my cheek.

"Oh yeah." Damon says fascinated. "He isn't real."

I get out of my trance and run into the Pokemon Center. The building is very big, and very welcoming. The room smells like vanilla and... bandaids.

"Are you Nurse Joy?" I say as I make it to the front desk.

"Yes I am, what is the matter sir?" Nurse joy responds.

"My Riolu. I think she is sick." I hold her in front of Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy puts a device up to Riolu's head and does a scan of some sort, and looked at her monitor.

"Interesting, can I take Riolu for some tests?" She asks.

"Of course, please do what you can." I say and hand her Riolu.

She walks to the back with her Chansey. The door closes and I just stand there in silence. A single tear runs down my face. I wipe it away and walk towards a bench near the door Nurse Joy enters.

"She'll be ok, the nurse can help." Blaire says as she sits down next to me.

"Riolu…" I hear from behind the door. She sounded scared.

"Riolu?!" I exclaim as I stand up.

I rush to the door and open it. Riolu comes running to me crying and jumps in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I say as I embrace her hug.

"Sir, can you stay here while I do the tests. Riolu doesn't seem to like being here without you." Nurse Joy says while holding some wiring for the tests.

"Your fine, I got you…" I say with a gentle tone as I walk to the testing table.

I sit her down and she gets nervous. I grab her paw and smile. She calms down and smiles back.

"The lady is going to run a few tests by sticking a little pad on your forehead." I say as I rub her paw.

She nods and Nurse Joy places the pad on her forehead and connects the wire. There are tons of numbers running across the screen that I can't understand. A few statistics pop up and Nurse Joy takes off her glasses and looks at me.

"Riolu has a fever of 103.7°F." Nurse Joy says with a serious face.

"What?! Is she gonna be OK?" I say completely worried.

"Relax, that's the normal fever temperature for a Pokemon. I'll give her some medicine so she'll feel better." Nurse Joy says while a machine fills a little cup with medicine.

"You should give this to her." Nurse Joy says while handing me the little cup.

"Here Riolu, this will help you feel better" I say as I hold the cup in front of her.

Riolu sniffs the contents and grabs the cup. She slowly drinks it and looks back at me a little happier.

"She should stay overnight so I can see if anything happens. You can stay in a room here overnight." Nurse Joy offers.

"That will be nice, thank you." I say gratefully.

"Oh, are these your friends?" Nurse Joy says as she points to Damon and Blaire.

"Can they stay too?" I ask very politely.

"Sure. There are rooms here for that exact reason. I'll lead you there now." She says as she walks out the door.

We follow and Riolu refuses to leave my side. She jumps on my shoulder and starts licking my cheek again.

"Nurse Joy? Riolu has been licking me a lot. Is that something to worry about?" I say while we walk down a hallway.

"My suspicions were correct." Nurse Joy says when we reach the room.

"What suspicions?" I was confused.

"When a Riolu senses a strong aura from a person, they can get heavily aroused, and go into heat. You must have that strong aura, and Riolu can't control her emotions." Nurse Joy says as we enter the room.

We were all confused. We didn't know what she meant, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Aroused...sexually… to me?" I say with a nervous tone.

"That's right, and since she is only a Riolu, the ability to sense aura is not as developed as a Lucario's." She affirms what I said with an uncomfortable face.

"The feeling will pass right?" I ask as if it was a simple answer.

"In order for the feeling to pass, you must take matter into your own hands." Nurse Joy says as she closes the door behind us, so no one else can hear.

"In order for Riolu to get better, I need to…" I pause, I didn't want to say it.

Blaire and Damon freeze with shock. I don't blame them, I'm as fucking confused as them.

"Riolu and Lucario are the only known exceptions to this rule. If they naturally go through heat, it would pass after a month. But naturally, Riolu don't experience that, so a human is the cause for Riolu's to feel it. Only the one who set them off can have it pass." Nurse Joy explains while I stand there shocked.

"Isn't that beastiality?" I ask very quickly.

"Of course not. Pokemon have such developed minds, they can give consent to sex. So it is completely fine." She reassures me.

"I literally just caught her today. What the hell is happening?" I say as I rub Riolu's head.

Riolu is getting a lot of pleasure from that, her face was redder than ever. I stopped and put my hand down. Riolu stopped licking me, and looked at me with concern.

"If you would follow me please sir." Nurse Joy says as she opens the door to leave.

Blaire and Damon stay behind as I follow her.

"I never got your name." Nurse Joy says as we walk down the hallway.

"It's Ash…" I say quietly.

I can't believe what I have to do. But I need to, for Riolu to go back to normal. Riolu starts to lick my neck, it kinda tickles. I grab her and cradle her in my arm. She starts to lick my shirt. I don't know what to do. If I do it, I'm no better than that guy we met. But my reason is justified, right? We get to a room and Nurse Joy opens the door for me.

"I'm sorry if you feel forced to do this. Perhaps I can make it up to you somehow." She says with remorse.

"You're just doing your job ma'am. It's my problem to deal with it." I walk in the room and close the door.

END OF CHAPTER 5

(Mediocre) Author's note: The next chapter is gonna be 18+, proceed with warning. If furry things aren't your thing, proceed with warning. That said, I don't know how to write smut, let alone fanfiction. So take my work with a grain of salt.


	6. Chapter 6- Contrition

CHAPTER 6- Contrition

The room was well lit and was a lot different in atmosphere from the rest of the Pokemon Center. There was a couch at the end of the room. I sat down with Riolu, still in my arms. She wiggled out of my grip to stand beside me. She started to sniff my body, and was lured to my crotch.

"God damn it…" I say to myself as she makes contact.

"Riolu? Do you really want this?" I say under my breath.

Riolu stops what she's doing and looks at me. She licks my arm again, to tell me yes.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I say as I correct my posture.

Riolu rolls on her back with her leaning on my leg. I start to pet her belly and she starts to moan. She grabs my hand and positioned it over her soon as I felt it, I took my hand back.

"Riooo…" Riolu holds out her arms trying to reach me to pull my hand back. I take off my gloves and slowly put my hand in her reach. When she could grab me, she places it back to where it was. Riolu wasn't wasting time.

"Do you really want me to...?" I say with a nervous tone.

Riolu looks back at me and smiles. It was bright as day what she wanted. At least consent wasn't a problem. I slowly stroke my fingers across her vagina.

"Does that feel nice?" I say with an awkward smile.

"Ri…" Riolu says with a relaxed tone.

Riolu starts to breathe heavier with pleasure. She was loving it and didn't want me to stop. I decided it was a good time to start going deeper. As my finger went deeper, Riolu starts to become more audible with her moans. I added another finger which added to the pleasure. I started to speed up with my motions. I did every motion imaginable with my fingers. Riolu looks back at me with love in her eyes.

"Lu…" Riolu says as she gestures me to stop.

I remove my fingers and Riolu rolls on her stomach. She crawls halfway onto my lap and lays her head on my crotch.

"Riolu ri…" She says while putting her paw on my pants.

She wanted me to show myself to her. I placed my hands on the button of my pants and undid it. I took a deep breath before moving the zipper. I guess I took too long to do it because Riolu did it for me. My underwear is exposed and Riolu can smell me under them. She started to tug with her teeth to try and get to my penis. I slowly removed my underwear so Riolu wouldn't struggle any more. I was already erect, the sight put an amazed face on Riolu. She slowly started to stroke me with one paw and fondle my balls with the other. She moves my cock towards her mouth so she could lick it, but her tongue could only reach around my tip. She rotates her tongue around it to lick all my precum.

"Ah…" I say very quietly to try and not be heard.

It felt so nice, but I shouldn't be enjoying it. Riolu decided to get in a better position, ending up between my legs. She stops stroking me and starts to put more of me in her mouth.

"Oh God…" I say as I breathe more heavily.

Riolu looks at me with bedroom eyes and swallows me whole. My whole penis in her mouth somehow and it felt amazing. She starts to speed up and it felt great. I could feel a jolt of electricity flow through my body. I could feel myself about to explode. The pleasure kept building.

"Riolu I'm gonna-" Before I could finish my sentence, it was already happening.

Riolu shut her eyes tight and took everything I had. Until it was too much for her. After 2 bursts, her mouth was full. She stopped sucking and pulled off my cock. It kept coming, Riolu was loving getting covered in my cum. As it was flying out of me she was licking my shaft, adding to the pleasure. It felt like it lasted forever, but in reality was only a few seconds.

"Riolu…" She says as she seductively swallows all the cum in her mouth and licked her lips.

"Are you good Rio-" I get cut off again.

Riolu comes in close and kisses me. She is still blushing like crazy, and wanting more. Her tongue pierced my lips, she wanted to get naughty. I followed suit and we did some sort of tongue wrestling. I give in to her game, I was loving this too. I think she wanted me to enjoy myself. Riolu then goes above my penis. She is on her knees, my tip is barely inside her vagina. At this point I realized Riolu has a human vagina, that question when I first started the game makes sense now.

"Riooo…!" She says as she lowers herself onto my still hard member.

"Ahh" I say completely relaxed.

Riolu starts to ride me, ever so slowly. Her face made me want to go crazy. She may be my Pokemon but she still knows how to be wild. Riolu stops when I'm in as deep as I can be and lays on my abdomen.

"_Fuck me._" I hear a voice in my head. I look to see Riolu panting with pure lust. I think that was Riolu speaking to me, is it because of aura? I don't ponder on it for too long, I needed to get the job done. I place my hands on her legs and force her on and off my cock.

"Rio…" I could feel her warm breathing on my chest, she was completely enthralled by me.

I decided I should take complete control. I moved to where I was on top, which Riolu seemed to like. I continued to thrust myself inside her with pure ecstasy. The walls of her pussy were giving my cock the massage of a lifetime.I felt the pleasure building again, it was about to happen. Riolu moans and covers her mouth to not be too loud

"Do you...want me to cum...inside?" I stutter almost completely out of breath.

Riolu nods 'Yes' and was prepared for me. I noticed I had at least an inch I wasn't giving her. I was going to put all of my shaft in her when I cum.

"Here it...comes." I say with a moan as I do one final thrust.

"Rioluuu!" Riolu yelps as I start to cum inside.

I hit a wall as I thrust, but I pierced through as I hit it. I started to fill her pussy with my seed. In a matter of seconds, the barrier I passed was filled, the force pushed me out and I slowly backed out. I kept cumming though, so I made sure I covered Riolu completely. She opened her mouth and I moved to fill her. She took every last drop from that point on. She must've liked the taste. After a few more seconds, it was over and I was completely exhausted. Riolu looked at me with grateful eyes, she was as happy as can be. I just realized how much I came, way beyond possible. I guess since this is a game, it can be as unrealistic as it wants.

"You good?" I say as I attempt to control my breathing.

Riolu sits up and starts licking my cum off her arms. She smiles and nods. I noticed a piece of paper that has been slid under the door. I walked up to it and picked it up.

"_Feel free to use to use the shower in the room to the left. No further tests are needed, due to what the problem was. Your friends left to go shopping down the street. -NJ_"

I look to the left and saw a door. I walk to open it, and it reveals a shower room.

"Riolu, you need a bath." I lean out the door to call her.

She hopped off the couch and ran in the room. I opened the shower door and turned on the water. I locked the room door behind us just in case. Riolu went in and enjoyed the warm embrace of it. I thought I should take a shower too, I needed to clean Riolu myself so I might as well. Also after what I did, being naked is nothing. I grab some fur softener and walk into the shower. Riolu was rinsing off all the cum on her body. I sat down at her level and reached over for the shampoo. As I do that, Riolu starts to lick my cock.

"Your still not done?" I ask with a confused tone.

Riolu doesn't respond. She just looks at me as she swallows my now flaccid penis.

"(sigh) What now?" I say with exhaustion.

Riolu stops and walks to the glass wall of the shower. She leans against the glass and winks at me. I stand up move to her, thinking how I'm pull this off. Riolu jumps into my arms and I put her body against the glass.

"Like this?" I ask as I get into position.

My cock has already gotten erect. Riolu sticks her tongue out, wanting me to fuck her. I grab my penis and slowly put it at her butthole. Riolu is giving me the same eyes as before. I gently insert myself into her ass, it was extremely tight. Riolu moans very loudly as I thrust my cock swiftly but slow. I kept telling myself I shouldn't enjoy myself, but it couldn't be helped.

"_Faster…_" I hear that same voice again. It must be from Riolu, but how?

I listen to her order and start speeding up. Her moaning gets louder and more pleasurable to hear. I never thought that this would feel so great. Riolu's moans go in perfect time with my thrusts, each better than the last. I never thought an experience like this would be possible in a game. It was heartbreaking to know this isn't real, but I should treat it as such. The pleasure was building up again, it felt better than before.

"I'm gonna cum!" I say as I put my head against the glass.

I force my cock in all the way, making sure nothing escapes. As soon as stop, all the tension flows out of me like a river. I never had sex for real, so I can't compare this to anything. My cum escapes me like a rocket. I was weak in my knees as I filled her ass. I tried to keep my dick inside Rioli, but I was giving too much. I fall backwards,still cumming. Riolu removed me from her insides and attempted to swallow all my cum again. She must really like the taste. I layed on my arms, barely keeping me up. I was cumming so much that Riolu could barely swallow it all. She managed to and enjoyed every last burst. My flow stops, I was completely exhausted. Riolu stops sucking my dick, kissing my tip as she stopped.

"Are you good now?" I say not being able to take any more.

Riolu walks to the shampoo and hands it to me. She wanted a bath now, I think she was finally satisfied. Which was good for her and my sanity.

"Oh thank God."

I pop the lid and put some in my hand. I lather the shampoo across her body, which she helps me do. I put some more on her back and tail. The shampoo sure did its job. It was everything you would use in a shower. It smelled like pineapples, Riolu loved the smell, After a few minutes of lathering, I grab the shower head and spray the shampoo off her body.

"Now you're all clean!" I say with a smile.

I turn off the water and grab a towel on the rack outside the shower door. I start drying Riolu and smother her with the towel. Riolu gives a little sneeze.

"Bless you." I say as I then move to dry her lower body.

As I finish drying her feet, I notice that all the cum I filled her with disappeared. She wasn't leaking anything at all. This game must make it where semen wont stay around.

"There, now you're perfect." I say as I put the towel down.

Riolu takes a moment examining her body. Looking at her fur and feeling how soft it is.

"Looking cuter than ever!" I smile and it makes Riolu blush.

I stand up to dry myself with another towel. I start to think about what I did, and what would Riolu think about me from now on. I hope this was a one time thing. I finish drying and look for my clothes, and Riolu runs to me with my backpack in hand.

"Thank you Riolu." I say as I grab my backpack from her. I probably should wear something different, you never know who you might run into. I opened my inventory and I noticed I had an alternative outfit saved, I never remember seeing it. I selected it and the outfit started to appear around me. It was dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt with white sleeves, the end of the sleeves were black. My gloves were now black with red cuffs, and my shoes were red too. This outfit seemed familiar, but I can't remember where it's from. I put my backpack on and walked to the door.

"Ready to go?" I say as I put my hand on the door knob.

Riolu jumps and climbs on my shoulder. I leave the room and go down the hallway.

"Hey Nurse Joy, I...uh… did it." I say as I enter the main lobby.

"That's great! Did you use the shower?" The nurse asks as she fills a clipboard.

"Yeah, I used a fur softener shampoo for Riolu I saw on a shelf in there." I respond as I pet Riolu.

"Did you need it? Why?" Nurse Joy was puzzled.

I didn't say anything, I really shouldn't. I shrugged my arms and gave an awkward grin.

"Oh, in that case I'm glad you used it." She says in a tone wishing she didn't ask.

"So I can go?" I ask while I gesture to the door.

"First, let me check Riolu." The nurse uses the same device from before. She smiles and puts it back in her pocket. "Thank you for coming to the Pokemon Center! We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy bows.

"Thanks for everything!" I say while turning and running out the front entrance.

It was time to explore the city. Big buildings to see, places to go, people to meet, so much to experience. But it was kinda chilly. I didn't want to change my outfit in public.

"Riolu, return." I hold out my Pokeball towards Riolu.

"Ri…" She complies and goes into the ball.

I put the Pokeball back on my belt and plopped on a bench, I was finally alone. I ran my fingers through my hair, I could actually think now about what I did.

"_It felt...nice. My mind was saying to not enjoy it, but my body had other feelings. All these feelings, in a game. I shouldn't have enjoyed it, I'm a monster. What if Dad could see it, What would he think of me?_ My internal thoughts end there, I was getting too emotional.

"Deep breaths Ash…" I say to myself as I stand up and take in a deep breath.

After a few moments of calming down, I start to walk around to see what the city has to offer. The streets were very crowded, I miss bumping into people by centimeters, I have been in worse conditions before. A trip to New York taught me to not go to New York, even though it was a free trip, I wouldn't want to go again. I notice a sign to the side of the sidewalk and I see that the nearest shopping center was just around the corner. Hopefully Damon and Blaire are there, I don't want to be separated for too long. As I turn the corner I look up at the sky to see a rocket flying by. It must be from Mossdeep City, casually throwing billions of dollars into the air. I get to the entrance and walk in, the store was very modern looking. I noticed that Blaire and Damon are examining a clothes rack close to the front. Convenient for me, I don't have to look hard for them.

"Hey guys, I'm here." I say as I walk up to them.

"Oh hey Ash, did it… go well?" Damon asks with hesitation.

"I… rather not talk about it." I respond with a red face.

"Sorry, for asking." Damon apologizes awkwardly.

"Anyway, look at all these shirts! They have so many types here." Blaire exclaims happily.

"There's like… ten." I say as I count them.

"But here's the kicker, hover your hand over this one." Blaire says as she grabs a t-shirt and holds it in front of me.

I hold my hand over the shirt and a menu shows up. It shows a slider with colors on it, it's a clever way to not take too much room.

"Oh cool, that make sense to why all the shirts are white." I say with amazement.

I start to walk around the rack to see what the others have that make them different. I hover over another t-shirt to see two sliders you could make a duel color shirt. Next to that was one with the option to add stripes. The rest are mixed and matched options, this place could be the literal death of me if I wasn't careful.

"You can literally make the outfit of your dreams here!" I say as I run to the jackets.

I find a leather jacket rack and start to see if I can find one with dual colors.

"Perfect! Now if I can only…" I murmur into oblivion.

"Are you ok, Ash?" Damon says with concern.

I didn't hear him, I was too far gone. I was always addicted to shopping for clothes.

"Ah, yes…" I say as I find a jacket I was looking for.

I open the menu and change the primary slider to a sky blue color and the secondary to yellow. I set the options to look at it, and it looks amazing.

"It… looks like the jacket…" Blaire says as I put the jacket on.

"...you made me." I finish her sentence.

The jacket was a bit different. Not only the zipper was yellow; the collar, hem, and the end of the sleeves were yellow. Blue and yellow has always been my favorite color combo, and I liked the jacket Blaire made me so it makes sense to have it here.

"Well does it look good?" I say as I twirl around to model it.

"It looks cool!" Damon exclaims intrigued.

Blaire blushes at the sight of me, I could tell she was flattered.

"I decided it's probably not a good idea to look like Ash Ketchum, he is in the game so it may lead to some problems. But this is far from close, and a little similar." I said while looking at a mirror.

I see a rack for jeans a bit far back, this store literally has everything you'd want. You have to walk a while to find anything. I move toward the jeans to see what there is to offer. I thought that with jeans, it would be simple in choices but I was wrong. You could choose the color of the jeans and fade, and where the fades are. Also jeans with rips, you can choose the location of them as well.

"This should work. " I say as I pick up jeans with fade.

I usually go for black jeans in games, this would be no different. I could make the fade any color, but ended up going with grey. I notice a dressing room right next to me and walked in.

"I'll be right out." I say while closing the door.

The pants automatically go to fit me when I pick them off the rack, so that has me spend less time in the store. But since there are a lot more options for clothing, the time evens out. I put on the jeans and they look perfect. It reminds me of the phase I went through in 9th grade. I had a weird emo phase. I walk out and Blaire blushes even more, I pretended not to notice to save her embarrassment. A menu popped up asking if I was done shopping, I should probably stop before going crazy. The price showed up and it was $75, not in real money though. Everyone starts with $10,000 and can add more anytime with real money. $1 in real life equals $100 here, which is really generous. I remember the money I got from Palm, and I think about how I should use it, or if I should use it. That man trapped us here, I should burn it if I get the chance.

"Are we done here?" Damon says as he stretches his arms in the air.

"Yeah, we should find a place to stay tonight. We don't need to stay at the Pokemon Center." I say as we walk to the exit.

"How about that hotel across the street from there?" Blaire points out.

"That sounds good." I agree, it does look like a good place.

We leave the store and walk to a crosswalk at the corner of the street. I press the button and wait for the light to turn.

"So what is the plan for the next few days?" Damon asks while leaning on a stop sign.

"Well to start, we should train our Pokemon so we can take on the gym. I should battle with Riolu a bit before trying." I say in response.

The crosswalk light turns green, telling us to cross. Blaire walks in front of me and I notice a car to the right driving in our direction very fast not planning to stop. It could hit us if we don't move.

"Blaire move!" I say as I tug her arm back towards me.

We both fall to the ground and the car barely missed her foot. A cop car drives behind them too, indicating a chase.

"Are you ok Blaire?" I say as I sit up.

"Yeah,thank you…" Blaire whispers while going in for a hug.

"Y-you're welcome." I say nervously.

I start to stand up, bringing Blaire with me.

"Are you sure?" I say while examining her body.

"I got a scrape on my elbow, but nothing serious." She says in response while raising her arm.

"I'll clean you up later." I say as I lower her arm.

She gives me a little peck on the cheek, and I blush.

"We should get the hotel before anything else happens." Damon says while rushing to the other side of the street.

This place can be very dangerous if we aren't careful. We rush towards the hotel down the street, we only had to cross one more crosswalk, and I was very cautious walking across. The hotel looked far bigger when we were in front of it. The inside was glowing with hospitality, the receptionist was very kind.

"Welcome to Reflection Hotel, how can I help you tonight?" The receptionist says with open arms.

"We need a room for the night, three beds if possible." I say holding up my fingers.

"Sorry, all the three bed rooms are filled, we do have plenty of 2 beds though." She says with a sad tone.

"That will work, how much for a night." I ask while pulling out my money bag.

"For 3 people, it will be $250." She says while calculating a cost.

"Ok." I put my hand in the bag and the bills for the price appear in my hand.

"Here you go." I say while handing her the money.

She turns around and grabs a key off a rack. There is a lot of keys, there are at least 200 them.

"Your room is 23B, on the second floor." The receptionist gives me the key and bows.

"Thank you!" I say as we turn to walk to the staircase.

"I haven't stayed in a hotel in years!" Blaire says while putting her hands together.

"Was the last time that class trip to New York City." I ask as I start walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. My roommates and I stayed up all night." Blaire says with a smile.

"That explains why you were exhausted the next day." I say with remembrance.

We get to the second floor and walk down the hallway until I see the door. It was close to the end of the hall. I put the key in the door and turn the handle.

"Wow this room is cool!" Damon says while running in.

"The beds seem a bit small for us. Damon, you might have to sleep by yourself with how bulky you are." Blaire says with disappointment.

"I guess I will, if that's ok with you Ash." Damon turns to me as I put down my backpack.

"It's fine, don't worry." I say as I sit on the bed.

The beds are soft, and very warm. I look around the room and see that there is a balcony. I get up and go outside, it's warmer out tonight. The breeze is cool and gentle, and the moon was starting to wane. I take a deep breath and turn back.

"Your arm Blaire." I say as I notice her bleeding scrape.

I take some tissues off a bedside table and go to the sink in the bathroom. I wet the tissue slightly and return to her.

"This should help…" I say as I rub the blood off of Blaire's elbow. I noticed it was almost done healing, but she should be cleaned anyway. I used the other tissue to dry her wet arm and finished the job.

"Thank you." Blaire says as she yawns.

"We should turn in for the night, we can get an early start tomorrow." Damon says as he goes in his night outfit.

I do the same and turn down the sheets of the beds. The comforters are very big, I could barely fold them back. I get in and stretch very hard. Blaire gets in next to me and that's when I realized how slow I was in noticing the bed situation. I had to sleep with Blaire tonight, great.

"Goodnight guys." Damon says as he gets in the other bed.

"Goodnight.." Blaire says in return, rolling over away from me.

I turn off the lamp and put my head down. I close my eyes and try to sleep but I can't. I sit up and open my menu to look at the news. I was scrolling for a few minutes until I saw I woke up Blaire.

"Can't sleep?" She says as she sits up too.

"Yeah. I'm just looking at news, maybe I can learn about what is happening." I explained as I continue scrolling.

Blaire leans on my shoulder to read what I'm reading.

"According to this, they figured out how to view the game from our eyes just a few hours ago. Like spectators in a sense." I say as I skim the article.

"So our families can see what we are doing?" Blaire asks.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom, Blaire follows.

"What are you doing?" Blaire asks as I stand in front of the mirror.

"Sending a message." I answer while doing sign language in the mirror.

"What are you saying?" Blaire walks up to me puzzled.

"I'm safe, and will be fine." I respond.

I decide to do the simplest signs. I hope Mom is watching me, this is for her. Finger to my eye, hand to heart, point forward.

"I love you." I say while doing the actions.

Blaire joins in, copying what I'm doing over and over again.

"Blaire, look at me." I say while turning her.

I was going to give a message to her parents. I start to do the signs.

_'I will keep her safe. I will get her home to you, it is a promise.'_

I head back to the bed and lay down. Blaire follows quietly and gets in.

"Goodnight." I say as I close my eyes.

Blaire rolls over and lays on me from the side. She was asleep instantly, she must've been tired. I froze for a moment, then I just accepted it. I place my arm on her back and drift to sleep. I made a promise and I intend to keep it, no matter the costs.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Author's Note: I have been reading a lot fanfiction lately, which I never did before. I notice that I am using "Says" way more than I should. I will *ATTEMPT* to work on that in the future. But personally, it feels like it would cause confusion of who's speaking. Maybe context will make it easier to realize, but i'll try. P.S. I already hate writing smut, hard to know what to write. Good attempt i'd say.


	7. Chapter 7- Progression

I slept through the whole night, without ever waking up. When I came to, the sun was already up and shining brightly. I turned over to see Blaire still sleeping, facing the window. I get out of bed and head to the balcony. I peek the curtain to look outside, the balcony was looking over a big lake. The water looked very blue, I could see a lot of Pokemon jumping out. I remove my hand from the curtain and turned around to see Blaire looking at me, I walk over and get on my knees.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I whisper quietly.

"No, I was awake for a few minutes." Blaire responds with a smile.

She leaned over and gave me a little kiss on my nose, I blushed and turned away.

"You really are cute when you blush." Blaire says with a flirty tone.

"T-thank you, I guess." I say as I stand up. "Should we wake up Damon?"

"Nah, let him sleep."

Blaire sat up and stretched, and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and examined her face. I went to the doorway and leaned against it.

"I look like shit." She rubbed her face

"No you don't, you look better than girls that use makeup." I say honestly. She is very beautiful to me.

Blaire never wore makeup, she only puts on a little eyeliner and stuff to cover acne.

"Thank you Ash! Flattering as ever." Her smile gives me a heavy feeling in my chest.

I get hypnotized for a moment, she looked amazing in her pajamas. I somewhat return to reality when Blaire looks at me with a scolding red face.

"Uh… Ash."

"Yeah…" I was still on another planet.

Blaire gestures her eyes downwards multiple times, I get the message and look down. I had a boner, my pajama shorts were terrible at hiding it. I quickly cover myself and turn away embarrassed.

"Sorry, this is weird." I try to conceal myself more

"Someone is happy to see me." Blaire giggles.

"I uh… It's not… Sorry!" I slowly walk away.

When I go shopping next, I need to get better pajama pants.

"Gooood morning!" Damon jumps out of bed.

Damon always does push-ups when he wakes up. Even though we're in a game, he still tries to keep healthy habits.

"You still trying to stay fit?" I change my clothes and watch Damon go through his daily 20 morning push-ups.

"Yep, I have a routine for a reason."

"You can't get tired from exercise here, so why bot-" I realized something big.

"Something wrong?" Blaire asks while exiting the bathroom.

"We can't get tired! We could just run everywhere, without ever getting exhausted." I say as I start pacing around the room.

"Now that we have this valuable information...?" Damon changes clothes and stand up.

"We can get everywhere and anywhere quicker! Let's skedaddle!" I open the door and run out.

"Here we go again." Blaire and Damon say as they run out after me.

I make it to the ground floor and get to the front desk.

"Here's the room key ma'am." I drop the key and run to the entrance.

Damon and Blaire were barely keeping up with me. I guess I was going to fast for them. I make it to the street corner and look around.

"For the love of God can you not run like you're escaping a murderer." Damon says annoyed as he and Blaire catch up to me.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit excited."

"You gonna challenge the gym?"

"Absol-utly not!" I wag my finger with every syllable.

"Why not?" Blaire asks.

"I literally just caught Riolu, and I don't even know if she can battle. So I'm going to see if I can find any other trainers."

I pull out my Pokedex and check the map. There is a huge park nearby that many trainers would use for battling, A good place to get a start for Riolu. I take out her Pokeball and toss it in the air.

"Riolu!" She emerges happily.

I caught her in arms and quickly grab the falling ball.

"Hey Riolu, I'm gonna need your help today." I put her Pokeball on my belt.

"Ri?"

I sit her down and get on one knee, and put my hand out in front of her.

"Can you lend me your strength?" I make a fist.

"Riolu…" She gives me a fistbump and starts punching the air.

"So you'll help?" I smile excitedly.

"Rio!"

She grabs my arm and I lift her up onto my shoulder. I start running towards the park, it was a quick run with barely any stopping. After about 4 minutes, we finally arrived.

"This place is amazing! There's Pokemon everywhere!" Blaire says with amazement.

The park was probably as big as Central Park in New York. This place was filled with various terrains and many areas to commerce and battle.

"Look over there." Damon points to a battle happening in the distance.

"Let's go watch!"

We all run to the battle and stand on the sidelines. It was a Geodude vs a Zubat, both were getting very weak.

"Rock Throw!" The Geodude's trainer shouts out loud.

Geodude spews rocks at the Zubat, who could barely hover in the air. The rocks hit directly, ending the battle.

"Zubat is unable to battle. The winner is Challenger Hanson!" The referee states loudly.

A group of people start cheering. The trainer applies a potion to his Geodude and before returning it to its Pokeball, I decided I wanted to battle him.

"Hey, can I battle you next?" I ask the trainer as he stands up.

"Sure! I won't back down from a chance to get stronger." He agrees to my request.

"So you two are battling now?" The referee asks with his hands on his hips.

"Yes sir." We both say at the same time.

"What's your name kid?"

"It's Ash." I answer proudly.

"Ash Ketchum?" My opponent asks.

"No, but that's who I'm named after."

"My name is Hanson, nice to meet you." We shake hands and smile.

"Trainers take your ground." The referee says from the side.

I walk to the other side of the battlefield, and ready my Pokeball. Riolu was still on my shoulder.

"Watch carefully Riolu…"

"This is 2v2 battle, substitutions allowed. Whoever KO's the other's 2 Pokemon first wins. Let the battle begin!"

"Gastly your out!" His Gastly breaks free from the Pokeball.

"A Gastly huh? Evergreen! I choose you!" I release the Pokeball from my hand.

The ball bursts with a heavy glow. Evergreen appears with his shining glory, and the crowd goes wild.

"He has a shiny Treecko?!"

"How does he have that?"

"Is that even possible?"

The crowd is shouting a million questions a minute. The attention will get annoying if I let it get to me.

"Use Bullet Seed!" I direct my hand to Gastly.

"Tree!" He shoots as fast as lightning, Gastly had no time to think.

The Bullet Seed wasn't very effective. But if it hits fast, it hits hard. Gastly took a lot more damage than I thought, it began to tremble with lack of energy. My plan was going good, all Hanson had to do is recall Gastly.

"Gastly return-."

"Not so fast, Pursuit!" I direct Evergreen to Gastly.

Evergreen rushes to interrupt its escape and destroyed the beam of light trying to reach it from the Pokeball. Evergreen slaps Gastly with his tail into the ground, causing a KO.

"Gastly is unable to battle, the winner is Treecko." The referee holds up a green flag.

The crowd goes wild again. I guess they haven't seen much strategy yet here.

"What happened?" Hanson was confused.

"Pursuit, a dark type move. It prevents the escape of a Pokemon retreating from battle, doing twice the damage in that scenario than if it wasn't. Gastly is a ghost type, which made it super effective. You doomed yourself." I explain as best as I can.

"That was just luck." He recalls Gastly. "Geodude it's your turn!"

Geodude hops from behind Hanson and is ready to fight. I recall Evergreen, Riolu should try to battle now.

"Evergreen, come back." I hold out his Pokeball and he returns. "Riolu it's your time to shine."

I held out my arm and Riolu jumped out in front.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

Before I could say anything, Riolu already dodged. It was almost instantaneous.

"Use Brick Break!" I shout as Riolu rushed forward.

"Rio!" Riolu Karate chops the Geodude with great force.

The force of the hit cause Geodude to get stuck in the ground, face first. Everything was silent, we were all waiting for Geodude to get up.

"Geodude is unable to battle. The winner is Riolu, and the match goes to Ash!" The referee holds up a flag.

"Already?" Hanson says as he recalls Geodude.

"That was a good battle." I walk to Hanson to shake his hand.

We shake for a moment before he pulls away.

"Since you won…" He shuffles through his inventory.

"Here, some prize money." He holds out his hand with some bills and coins.

"Eh… oh yeah. Thank you." I take the money from him and say goodbye.

"I want to battle you too."

"Me also."

"Yeah!"

Many people hold out Pokeballs, challenging m to battle.

"This is going to be a long day…" I say to myself.

~~~1 hour later~~~

"And the winner is Ash!"

"Again?" I say getting tired.

Riolu jumps into my arms happily. This was the 6th battle today and I was tired of yelling. Unlike my Pokemon, no potions can heal me.

"Any more challengers? No? The winner of the Battle Romp is Ash!"

The people around started clapping about my victory. I was confused about what exactly I won.

"Battle Romp?" I ask the referee.

"Oh, you don't know? A Battle Romp is like a tournament where anyone can join at any time. And the winner is when no-one else challenges." Hanson says in response

"Yup and here is your prize, 10'000 pokedollars."

The referee handed me a wad of cash. It was for sure a lot of money, but I was too shocked to count it.

"Thank you sir." I thank the referee and walk away with my friends.

"Good job Ash! I knew you could do it." Blaire hugs me from behind very gently.

"T-thanks for the s-support."

"How about that gym battle?" Damon asks as he turns to walk backwards.

"Maybe just a few more days of training, I don't want to rush myself."

~~~4 days later~~~

"Riolu, now use Metal Claw!" I shout across the battlefield.

Riolu runs forward and swipes the Slackoth with great force. It was too slow to dodge, so the win was easily obtained.

"Slackoth is unable to battle. Riolu is the winner and the match goes to Ash!"

"We did it Riolu!" I rush out to give her a hug.

Riolu runs and jumps to me, knocking me to the ground. She licks my face a few times and I return her to her ball. Norman walks over to give me the gym badge, he does it with pride. I stand up and we shake hands.

"It was a good battle Ash, I hope we can do it again someday."

"I hope so too sir."

"Anyway, this is why you are here." Norman holds out his hand and gives me the badge.

"Thank you so much!" I grab the badge out of his hand and examine it in the light.

"I got the Balance Badge!" I face it towards Damon and Blaire and they look at me with embarrassment.

"What's your plan from here Ash?" Norman asks.

"Rustboro City. The 2nd gym badge is there." I answered confidently.

"I hope that you make it into the Pokemon League. I'd love to see you there."

"You can count on it."

We left the gym that afternoon with a new addition in my pockets. I obtained my 1st gym badge in this world. It was a long and grueling journey to get this far, and I was about to go farther.

Months passed, and I kept getting stronger and stronger. I found a Fletchinder on our way to Dewford after getting the Stone Badge from Roxanne. He is an interesting character, takes a lot of pride in his victories. Riolu evolved after obtaining the Dynamo Badge from Wattson in Mauville City. Evergreen evolved soon after we were challenged by a family of battlers. They said their family member was on the path to the Pokemon League. I might run into him, he could be a fun challenge. I was gifted an egg in Lavaridge Town by Flannery after obtaining the Heat Badge which hatched into a very strong Toxel. He was cute, and took a quick liking to Lucario. They played together a lot and Lucario taught Toxel how to fight. Evergreen finally evolved into a Sceptile after my gym battle in Fortree City. My team was a bit small, but it was powerful. It was pretty close to perfect, only two more spots to fill. Toxel and Fletchinder evolved on the path to Lilycove City. Talonflame was very strong after evolving, but still as prideful as ever. Toxtricity started to refuse orders when he evolved, and got a bit of a wild side. It was December 22, 2057 when we arrived in Lilycove.

"What a beautiful place!" Blaire says while we walk into the city.

"It really is." Damon agrees.

"We should probably find a place to stay before it gets dark." I say as I look at the forecast on my Pokedex. It was going to be cold tonight.

We took a taxi to a nearby Pokemon Center which also bundled as a hotel. We decided to stay the night there and was going to celebrate Christmas in this city.

"I can't believe it's been 10 months. It felt like it was yesterday when we started. And it's Christmas time, It will be the 1st Christmas without my family, but at least I have my friends." Blaire says sadly.

Lately Blaire has been making me feel weird inside. I have had stronger feelings than ever before for her and it was driving me crazy. It felt like every word she said to me was trying to get me over the edge. I need to make a move, the feeling is getting the way of my thinking.

"Do we… get gifts for each other?" Damon asks as we get a key for a room.

"I don't need anything." Blaire and I say in sync.

Lilycove has a famous place for shopping. You could find anything you want here. I decided I was going to get a piece of jewelry for Blaire, it can't be real but it's the thought that counts.

"You guys go ahead, I want to go explore the city." I say as Blaire and Damon go to the elevator.

"Ok, you remember the room number?" Damon says as they walk into the elevator.

"I know it, I won't be long."

The elevator closes and I run out the front entrance. I look at my Pokedex to see where the department store is.

"Just down the street huh…?" I turn in the direction that the map says the department store is.

As I walk, I see a jewelry store on the other side of the street. It was perfect for what I was looking for.

"This is great." I cross the street and walk inside.

I was definitely going to find something good here. The store was really well kept, I could tell just by looking through the window.

"Hello, welcome! I hope you find something nice today." The lady at the register greets me with a smile as I walk in.

"I hope so." I start to examine the cases.

The displays show many types of jewelry; rings, pendants, and bracelets. The prices were pretty shallow, so not the best choices.

"What's the most expensive items you have ma'am?" I say while moving to the other side of the store.

"We have a line of necklaces that start at 10,000 Pokedollars and go to 150,000 Pokedollars." The lady pulls a special case from behind a desk.

The real price range is $100 to $1,500, which is sort of generous. In normal circumstances, I would never buy such an expensive item in a game. But since this is my life for the next God knows how many years, it doesn't matter.

"I'll take that necklace please." I point to the most expensive one.

It was a ruby and amethyst necklace in the shape of a heart with a gold chain. Blaire's birthstone is ruby, and fits so much with her. Ruby describes love and passion. It was the only ruby one on the display so I had no other choice.

"That will 150,000 Pokedollars."

I give her the money and she places it in a box and gives it to me in a bag.

"I hope that special someone appreciates it!" The lady says as I grab the bag and head out the door.

"I hope so too…" I leave the store and place the bag in my inventory.

Since jewelry was what I was after, I just made my way back to the hotel. It was getting dark and cold quickly. Even in a game, you can't escape the harsh reality of December.

"I'm back!" I open the door to see Damon and Blaire reading a letter.

"Hey Ash, it seems you were invited to a Christmas party in Lumiose City." Blaire says as she rushes to me with the letter.

"All of a sudden?"

"Please Ash! It says you can bring guests. I would love to spend Christmas in Kalos!" Blaire begs and holds my hand.

I couldn't say no to her. She hates to be alone, and loves parties. I just thought of a plan of how the night can go, will I go through with?

"In that case… we should probably leave tomorrow, Kalos is pretty far away. A plane could get us there by tomorrow night."

I guess we won't be alone for Christmas. A party would be fun, but who's the host? The plan was set, we were taking a detour to Kalos for Christmas.

The Pokemon city of love, over Christmas, with Blaire. This couldn't go any better.


	8. Chapter 8- My Fair Lady

Chapter 8- My Fair Lady

The plane ride was pretty smooth. We took a night flight so we could waste less time. We got 1st class because there were no more seats. They showed us a parody of Rudolph but with a Stantler. It made sense because Rudolph became public domain over 30 years ago. Blaire fell asleep in my arms as we were watching the move. My head was spinning in every direction seeing her sleep.

"We finally arrived!" I say we disembark from the plane.

"Bonjour Kalos Je suis là!" Blaire says while she bows to no-one.

"You know French?"

"Kinda had to for school."

"Oh yeah. Wait, English is spoken by like 90% of the world. Why do you need it."

"Cultural reasons?" Blaire says unsurely.

While walking out of the terminal, we catch a glimpse of Prism Tower out the window.

The party started at 6:00 pm, it was 8am when we landed and we needed to prepare.

"It's formal, right?"

"Yeah, we should find some clothes. There's a big shopping center next to the airport, we can go there." I look at a nearby map.

"Ok, I'm going to find something very sexy to grab everyone's attention!" Blaire says with confidence as we walk to the exit.

Great, Blaire was going to give me eye candy the whole night. That's definitely what I need with my current condition. Damon and I split up from Blaire when we got to the shopping center. She went to find a dress while we went to get tuxedos. Damon got a black one and mine was blue. The rest of the day was uneventful until we went to the party. Blaire refused to show us her dress until we left for the night. We were asked on the invitation if we would spend the night at the mansion the party was being held. It makes our lives easier.

"How do you like my dress?" Blaire asks as she emerges from the bathroom.

"It looks great on you Blaire, right Ash?"

I froze with pure desire for Blaire. The dress was wrapped around her underarms and was solid red. The bottom of the dress opened at her thigh and she modeled herself in the room.

"It looks amazing…" I respond with absolute awe.

Blaire blushes and thanks me. I was borderline about to lose control of my actions but I had to stay strong.

"We should get going down to the ball room then." Damon walks out the room and I close the door before Blaire leaves.

"I uh… have something to give you Blaire." I pull the box I had from my tuxedo pocket and hand it to Blaire.

"What's this for?"

"Christmas, and it would be good for tonight, I guess."

Blaire opens the box and tears start flowing down her face.

"This is for me?"

"Yeah, I thought you would look pretty with it."

"I don't know what to say Ash…." Blaire was completely flattered

"You can say thank you."

"Thank you." Blaire throws her arms over me.

"Do you want to put it on?" I ask nervously as we hug.

"Can you help?"

She hands me the necklace and I hook it around her neck in front of the mirror. She smiles and hugs me tighter than before.

"I might not be with my family this Christmas, but at least you're here." Blaire says while wiping away her tears.

"Same here. My mom and sister are probably throwing a party where ever I am right now. So are we really not with them?"

"I never thought of that. But we should probably get to our party."

We head down to the ballroom to see at least 40 more people. Damon was nowhere to be found but that wasn't a big problem.

"May I have your attention please?" An old man emerges on the stairwell with a cane and a monocle.

"My name is George Francis, thank you for coming to my Christmas party. The reason I gathered you here is because you all have proved yourselves to be exceptionally strong trainers. I was personally intrigued by each and everyone of you and wanted to give you thanks. I hope you enjoy the night of food and lots of dancing."

I haven't tasted food in months, there was no need to. But the dinner we were given was extraordinary. We were served steak with mash potatoes and salad. It was amazing, it would never be the same ever again with real food. Dancing with Blaire was all I ever dreamed of. We danced to some popular songs for a while, and I realized my plan once the slow songs started.

"Time to lower the lights, and take things slow." The DJ says as he changes from fast paced jazz to gentle piano.

Blaire comes close in my arms and places my hands at her waist. I look to my left and see Damon leaning against the wall. He gives me a thumbs up and I give my attention to Blaire. She backs up and puts her hands on my shoulders. We keep eye contact as we slowly dance around the room.

"Ruby and amethyst…" Blaire quietly breaks the silence as she looks at her necklace.

"What?"

"Our birthstones, in a heart shaped pendant. You fit yours so well." Blaire says with a flirty tone.

I tried to remember the traits of amethyst. The traits are protection from drunkenness and clear mind, just to name a few.

"I am the complete opposite from clear headed." I say with a small giggle.

"Do I fit mine well?" Blaire lays her head on me again.

"Let's see, ruby symbolizes love, passion, and is the most valuable gem to many." I move my hands to her upper back.

"How much is true?"

I strengthen my grip a bit. "All of it..."

Blaire looks up at me and our lips meet when a violin is added to the slow music. A single tear rolled down my face to our lips and she noticed and let off.

"What's wrong?" Blaire asks with concern.

Tears started following the first with great speed. I couldn't hold my feelings anymore, I was crying with joy.

"I love you Blaire."

"I know…"

"You don't get it, I love you, love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You mean everything to me Blaire."

She didn't say anything for a moment, I thought it was too much too soon.

"Wow. I guess I never thought that you cared that much." Blaire says with surprise.

"Back before…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?" I tried to hold back more tears.

"I did. At first, I was confused with myself with what and why the actions I did happened. I saw you like a brother, but in the past few months, I learned more about you than I could have ever imagined. You have been giving me feelings I never knew I could have. What I'm trying to say is… is it cliché to say I love you more?"

I was about to make the biggest request of my life, my next words had to be chosen correctly. It was all or nothing.

"I have something big to ask of you. It has been tearing me up holding it back."

"What is it?" Blaire was intrigued

"You give me feelings that no-one else ever had. Lately everytime I see you, I just want…"

"Want what?"

"I want… I want…"

"_Come on Ash! Tell Blaire you want her forever. It can be said in 3 easy words. I. Want. Sex._" My brain tries to give me a pep talk.

"Want what, Ash?"

Blaire looks at me as I start to cry more.

"I want... to make sweet love with you Blaire. I wanted you for a long time, and I've been too scared to make a move."

I clenched my eyes shut, expecting her to slap me, or walk away. But she didn't, she kept the momentum of the dancing going. Blaire says nothing and pierces my lips with her tongue. I opened my eyes in disbelief. Blaire was forcing her tongue against mine.

"Mmm…" I say her name in a hum

I slowly rotated my tongue around her and closed my eyes. Now a flute has joined the music, it made everything better. The kiss hypnotized me, I wanted her right there at that moment. She tugged me by my bowtie and never left my lips and we left the room. I barely got any time to breathe in that kiss, I was too invested that I forgot to breathe. Blaire ended the moment and we breathe heavily.

"How was that for a kiss?" Blaire connects the words between breaths.

"A-mazing…" I say as I move a strain of hair out of her face.

She started to lick my lips, arousing as ever.

"Everything you've done in the past few months, made me want to lose control." I force my tongue into her mouth.

"Lose control then."

She gave me a small moan, which sealed the deal for what was going to happen.

"Shall we take this somewhere more private? Maybe a place with a bed?" Blaire says seductively.

"So you're not creeped out? You don't want to slap me? Or laugh at my request?"

"Not in the slightest."

Blaire tugs me along up the staircase to the room where we were staying. She takes off my tie and puts it in her inventory.

"You won't be needing that tonight young man." Blaire opened the door and pulled me in.

I closed the door behind me and Blaire walked to the balcony. She admired the workmanship of the room before going outside. I was going places I never had before.

"This place is beautiful." She says as she looked at the rising moon.

She looked so gorgeous in that moment, I couldn't hold myself back. I was done being scared, Blaire accepted the request and I can't wimp out. I just need to attack.

"Not as much as you." I gripped my arms around Blaire from behind and pulled her inside while kissing her neck.

"It seems I turned you on." She says as I sit on the edge of the bed with her still in my arms.

"You did more than flip a switch Blaire. The circuit breaker is about to blow a fuse." I say I move my hands to her thighs.

"That sexy talk you have is cutting deep. You been practicing?"

"No, it comes up on it's own." I say honestly.

"How about some more?" Blaire's says with an aroused tone.

"I want to explore every square inch of your body… I want to make you mine forever." I say as I smell her wonderful hair.

She rolls onto the bed with a greedy smile.

"Show me you do." She kicks off her shoes and puts her arms under the pillows.

I crawl above her and she looks at me with pure desire. I could look at her for hours but I couldn't wait any longer. After taking off her necklace, I force my lips onto Blaire and she pulls me down on her. I scoop my hands under her back and found a zipper. Blaire notices my action and tells me to do it.

"I want you to remove every fiber of clothing off my body Ash."

"Ok…" I respond nervously.

I unzipped the back her dress and pulled down to reveal her beautiful breasts. I was in awe for a moment, taking in the sight.

"Are they too small?" Blaire asks worried.

"No. They're perfect." I reluctantly placed my hand over one and stayed like that until Blaire pushed my hand down.

"Don't worry, you can touch me where ever you want." Blaire moves my hand under her bra.

Her breasts felt amazing. Soft and warm to the touch. I had to face the reality that this was a game and I was losing self control over 1's and 0's. I undo her bra and revealed all of her cleavage. My heart starts racing, and I start to get nervous.

"I-I uh…" I didn't know what to do next.

"If you want, I can be on top for a bit." Blaire offers while sitting up.

"I guess." I lay down on the other side of the bed.

Blaire takes off my tuxedo jacket and throws it off the bed.

"Are we really doing this?" I ask as Blaire unbuttoned my shirt.

"We can stop if you want."

"I don't want to stop, but I don't think I could go through with this."

"Hopefully a little… incentive will get you to do what you want." Blaire says as she gets off the bed and completely removes her dress.

She climbs back on me and removes my shirt from my arms and throws it back. I felt her unzip my pants and she rubbed my crotch.

"You're already hard, I see." Blaire whispers in my ears.

Blaire backs up onto on her belly between my legs, centimeters away from my bulge.

"You have no idea of how many girls in high school wanted to do this." Blaire tugs down my underwear to reveal my fully erect penis.

"Do what?"

"Suck your dick. I think a bit over half of the girls in school wanted to sleep with you."

"Oh… ok… Wait WHAT?!" I was shocked and confused.

"Junior year gym class was a woozy. All the girls kept talking in the locker room about how to hold a conversation with you."

"T-hat many? What did I do to give that vibe?!"

"Helped people personally, been active in clubs, overall a great guy."

"That's nice to hear…"

"Oh wow…" She says dazed.

"W-what's wrong?" I ask embarrassed.

"Now that I can see it in the light, I can truly admire you." She gazes at my cock with bedroom eyes. "Is this your real size?"

"Yeah, I don't know how the game knows, but whatever."

She gently places her tongue on the underside of my tip.

"Ahh…" I say as she places my whole tip in her mouth.

"Someone sure is sensitive." Blaire says as she starts to give me a handjob.

"Oh God." Blaire's hand was very comforting.

"Does this feel nice?" Blaire puts her other hand on my hip.

"Yes… please don't stop." I say with pleasure.

Blaire slowly lowers her lips on my tip. She put every inch of my cock in her mouth, looking sexy as she did it.

"Oh fuck." I moan as she sucked me off.

"How does that compare?" Blaire asks after lifting off of my cock.

"How does what compare?"

"My blowjob. Is it the best one ever you had?"

"Well I never actually gotten one before." I answer awkwardly.

"How could the former king of high school never been blown before?" Blaire says while kissing my balls.

"I was waiting for the right person. That person in my head was and still is you." I say with a hint of flirt.

" That's flattering to hear. I guess I should set the bar high then."

"No-one else is entering that competition. Only you trying to beat your high score."

Blaire blushed when I said those words. It must've meant a lot to her.

"R-really?" She started to tear up.

"Oh my bad, I didn't mean to make you cry." I sit up and try to comfort her.

"I'm crying with tears of joy. You always try to cheer others up when you make them cry. But you never make others sad. I'm honored that I'm the only one good enough for you."

"I mean it, I only want you." I kiss her forehead.

"Enough with the foreplay, I'm not wasting anymore time." Blaire pushes me back and continues the blowjob.

She quickly sucks my cock and overwhelmed me with pleasure.

"Oh, slow down it's not a raaace." I drag out the final word as she slows down to the perfect tempo.

Her moans and breaths turned me on even more. Like me earlier, it seems she forgot how to breath through her nose. Blaire would release the seal around my cock and take a quick inhale trying not to interrupt my pleasure.

"Yes, just like that." I say so she knows I'm in love with it.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I dreamed of this for years, and the moment is here. I was really getting into it, flirting would make this better.

"I love you Blaire… more than anything…" I felt my cock getting tingly.

Blaire closes her eyes and sheds a tear. I think I have a new fetish, making Blaire so happy she cries.

"More than all the money in the world, more than all my life's work, and more than Pokemon. But most importantly, I love you more than the pleasure you're giving me." I say as I move her hair behind her head.

She picked up the pace, getting desperate for my cum. I decided not to warn her that I can jizz a swimming pool, mainly because she would like to be surprised.

"You want my cum, don't you?" I ask her with a teasing tone.

"Mmhmm"

"Good things come to those who wait." I emphasize 'come' for the sake of a pun.

Blaire gives a small giggle and I put a hand on her head to control her better. I felt her tears drop to the base of my penis.

"Atta girl." I was teasing her beyond belief, it was weird but nice to see her cry like that.

"Nice and slow, good." Blaire calms down and her tears become more heavy.

I reach for a tissue for Blaire and wipe her face dry.

"In a few moments, you'll need a lot of those." I say as I finish wiping her tears away.

This got Blaire to get excited and speed up. She wanted me to release in her mouth, I can tell.

"It's all yours, you earned it Blaire." I say with a tense voice as my cum escapes me with great force.

My seed fills her mouth almost instantly. Blaire tries to swallow but can't handle all I was giving her. She removed me from her mouth and rolled over.

"Cover me…" Blaire asks desperately as she attempts to aim my cock downwards.

"Of course." I say as I get up on my knees and spread my cum across her body.

"It's so warm…" Blaire cries out as I cover her breasts.

After glazing her like a donut, I bent over her face and drowned her in cum.

"How do you like that?" I say with a smug look as her face gets drenched.

I put my cock in her mouth so she can take the rest of my cum. She swallows it all until all that is left is a little dripping.

"I love y-you…" Blaire says to me as I back off and laid back down.

"You did amazing." I say with exhaustion.

"How could you cum that much?" Blaire licks all the cum on her face.

"I could never give that much for real. That's just a feature in this game."

"If so, I hope you really taste the same. Your cum is delicious."

"Are you saying that…?" I ask with a nervous tone.

"The moment we get out of this game, I'm sucking you for all your worth." Blaire says as she crawls towards me.

"You should probably take a bath. Your covered in uh… me." I say as I turn away from her incoming lips.

"Oh yeah. I should do that. I'll be out in a few." Blaire runs to the bathroom.

She turns on the shower and I'm all alone now. Time for me to take a breather and think.

"_O…..K this went from 0 to 100 real quick! I can't shake the thought that this is real. It's just a game, but she's real. She's real, but these actions aren't. Would I do good for real? Craaaap my family can see what I'm doing. And it's Christmas so they definitely know. Good God I'm screwed._" Millions of thoughts pass through my head at once.

I take a deep breath as I hear the shower turn off a few minutes later. I take off my pants and lay back down. Moments later, the door opens. The bed was against a wall and the bathroom was just around the corner next to the bedroom door, so I can't see her open it. Blaire throws her panties across the room, and walks into my sight.

"How do I look?" Blaire asks as she walks to the bed.

"Like, a queen." I say with amazement.

She was completely naked in front of me, and wasn't shy at all. Her pussy looked amazing, and I wanted it so badly. I started to breathe quicker when she got on the bed.

"You still hard?" Blaire pulls back the sheets and to her amazement, I was.

I still couldn't believe what was happening. This was the greatest day of my life.

"I never had sex before." We said at the same time.

"Do you not count Lucario when you first caught her." Blaire asks confused while getting on top of me.

"Oh yeah... But should I count it? Does this count?"

"Riolu wasn't real, but I am." Blaire slowly grinds my cock against her pussy.

"Fahh…" I say while my body relaxes.

Blaire starts to moan lightly and wiggled around. It felt amazing, everything felt amazing. She was trying to drag out the fun, but I couldn't take it much longer.

"Enough with the teasing Blaire. I want to be inside you." I say with a flirty tone.

"Yes sir." Blaire lifted my cock up to lower herself on my cock.

"Careful Blaire. I don't want it to hurt you."

"I'll be…fiiiine!" Blaire whimpered as my cock went as deep as it would.

"Are you ok?!" I try to lift her off but she stops me.

"Is...is it in all the way?" Blaire says with tears running down her face.

"Yes, but does it hurt?" I ask worried.

"It feels amazing… I love it."

Blaire slowly lifts and drops herself on my cock.

"_Holy shit holy shit holy God holy fuck this is what Jesus died for!_" My brain was freaking out.

"I waited 6 months for this." I say as I turn my head to the side.

"Sucker, I waited 4 years."

"Since Senior year?"

"This day… 4 years ago to be exact." Blaire looks down at me with a satisfying eyes.

"Under that mistletoe?" I thought of that one moment.

"Yep."

"I can't it's finally happening. Me and you doing this."

"Yeah. I always knew you would've been a bottom."

She did not just say that. Time to show that I can have a wild side.

"Oh really?" I knock Blaire over to the other side of the bed and get on top of her.

"Ahh! What are you do-" I put a finger over her mouth.

"You saying I can't dominate?" I rub my cock against her pussy. "How about I prove you wrong?"

Blaire catches on with what I'm doing.

"Please do. Fuck me, I'm yours." Blaire starts flirting.

"Gladly…" I slowly insert my cock inside of her.

"Fuck...yes!" Blaire clenched her fists tight.

"This is… oh God!" I slowly and completely give her all I got.

I lifted her leg so I could thrust easier. It was a lot better for me and she loved it.

"I want more… please go faster."

"Your wish is my command, darling."

Going faster made this even better.

"You feel so good Blaire. I could do this for the rest of my life."

"I never knew I was missing out on something so great."

"But how does it feel? For me to be inside you?" I ask while I felt my dick tingle again.

"It feels like love. This is the best Christmas ever."

"I'm happy for that. I really am." I respond happily.

"When you cum, don't pull out please." Blaire requests while squeezing her breasts

"You want me to… Is that a bit risky? I don't know if children can happen."

"It's a risky worth taking."

I was staring into her loving eyes as I get close to the climax. This is all I could ever ask for, and my wish came true.

"It's… ah!" I started to cum, and a lot harder.

"Ahh! I can feel it!." Blaire cried out.

"I love you." I leaned my forehead against hers

"It's so warm. I can feel my body filling." Blaire says in dazed tone.

I came for a few more moments and we both breathed heavily looking each other in the eyes. As I leaned down to kiss her, the room door opened and Damon walked in.

"Hey guys, the party's ov-" Damon looks in shock at us in the bed.

I froze, all while I was still inside Blaire. Good thing I had the blanket over us or this could've been worse.

"H-h-hey D-Damon." I say very scared.

"Eh? Are you guys…?"

"Yep." Blaire says not trying to hide the fact I'm fucking her.

"I'll go to my room now. Bye." Damon turns around and left.

"I thought you would lock the door."

"It didn't have a lock. What was I supposed to do? Fuck you against the door so no one could come in? In my defense, he should've knocked."

"Is it over? Blaire attempts to pull back the blanket.

"Oh. Yeah it's over. That kinda ruined the moment."

"It's fine, I had fun though."

I pull out and lay down beside Blaire.

"Did I…? I cut off my sentence out of awkwardness.

"Do good? You did great."

"Thank you Blaire. For… just being an amazing person."

"This meant a lot to you, didn't it?"

" I wanted to tell you the feelings I had for years, but I was always too scared."

"Where do we go from here?" Blaire snuggles against me.

"I don't know."

"We can start by cleaning up."

After cleaning up our scattered clothes, we got in our nightwear. The party was over and it got pretty late so we went ahead to bed.

"Hey Ash." Blaire says as I turn off the lamp.

"Yeah?"

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Then I am, cool!" Blaire says happily.

That was random. But that's not in comparison of my little show of emotions.

"Good night." I lay on my side and face away from Blaire.

"Also…"

Blaire moved behind me and reaches her over my side and grabbed my hand. She started to cuddle with me, and it felt so securing.

"I'm not letting you go." She finished her sentence.

I wanted to cry hearing those words. That threw me over the top. I moved her and leaned on my other side to cuddle her. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close.

"I'm not letting you go." I started to cry. " I made a promise"

Blaire started to kiss me, it was comforting after all that action. It was calming to hold her, and her lips were very soft to feel. We kissed until we fell asleep, it was the best night of my life. I knew she was the one for me. I would protect her until the end of time, her happiness is more important to me than mine.


	9. Chapter 9- Stones

"Wakey wakey spicy boy." Blaire shrugged me to wake up.

"Hmm? Huh?" I sat up and yawned. "What did you call me?"

"Spicy boy?"

"Ah. I haven't heard that name in years."

"You were called that before? Is it the same reason I'm thinking?"

"My last name is Curry and people always called me 'Spicy' throughout school. Whenever the school cafeteria in elementary school made curry, it was always very spicy and everyone made the connection so my nickname was Spicy. Damn I miss that curry."

"My reason is because of curry powder, but that is the same I guess."

I started to remember the previous night, the most interesting one of my life. I couldn't get over how… much of an experience it was.

"Last night was… something."

"I'm glad you liked it." Blaire patted my forehead.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"As soon as I confessed, you just went for it. Why?"

"If it wasn't obvious, I wanted you for quite a while. My first attempt when we got stuck here should've been enough of a hint."

"Heh, I guess I'm a bit oblivious."

"You now realize that?"

"Looking back on it, it felt dumb to just ask and how I asked wasn't any better. In any normal situation, I would most likely be smacked or walked away from. But… that didn't happen." I said with a surprised look.

"Well remember I'm not a normal situation. I was actually planning on asking you, thinking you would do almost the same thing if I asked. When you asked, I was taking no risks." Blaire kissed me on the forehead.

"Then I guess a weight has been lifted off our shoulders."

"I guess so."

"So do you actually… like me? I mean… like like me?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah… except it's more of… I like like like like you."

"R-really? I-I'm flattered!" I blushed.

"Heehee, you're so adorable when your face turns red!"

"T-thanks… What time is it?" I asked while rubbing my face, basking in the embarrassment..

"It's 8:30." Blaire looked at the clock for me.

"Crap. Isn't there gonna be a… competition at 9:00?"

"That's why I woke you up. You need to plan on who to use. It's a 2 on 2 battle, which Pokemon are you going to bring?" Blaire asked while I stretched my arms.

"I never gave it any thought. I shouldn't use Toxtricity because he just won't listen. He should watch so maybe he will learn to listen to my commands." I stood and got dressed. "I should use Lucario though, she is really good at dealing with potential weaknesses. I am also going to use Talonflame, he has amazing speed and the charcoal he's holding makes his Flamethrower attack almost unbeatable."

"You just came up with that out of nowhere, are you sure it will work?"

"I'm certain."

~~~2 hours later~~~

"Let the final battle begin!" The referee called out.

I was up against a girl who was training here in Kalos. Her Chesnaught looked menacing but that didn't stop me. Even though she won all the fights on her side of the bracket with a bit of a struggle, I wasn't letting my guard down.

"Talonflame, Steel Wing!" I directed Talonflame at Chesnaught.

"Turn and use Spiky Shield!" The other trainer commanded Chesnaught.

Chesnaught turned around and spikes grew from it's back. Talonflame luckily flew up before making contact.

"Fly up!"

Talonflame flew up higher where we almost couldn't see him. I had a plan that I never put to use, but we practiced it a lot.

"Watch out Chesnaught, Talonflame is fast!" The opposing trainer says and Chesnaught prepared itself.

"You're gonna have to do better than watch out. Brave Bird!" I look to the sky and yell.

Talonflame swoops down from the air in a nosedive extremely fast. He had the new ability Quick Turn, which allows the wielder to stop mid-flight and turn while having all kinetic energy in reserve. Talonflame returns to the ground in under 5 seconds, he paused and turned to Chesnaught. He launched himself with unfathomable speed and hit directly. Chesnaught gets flown back into a brick wall and was instantly KO'd. Talonflame returned in front of me while the other trainer recalled her Pokemon. I walked out a few steps and stroked Talonflame's head.

"Good job buddy, you did great!" I cheered his victory.

"Flame!" He responded gleefully.

"Ok, I'll admit. You caught me by surprise! But you won't anymore. Go Krookodile!"

My opponent threw out a Krookodile, Talonflame would probably not stand a chance.

"Talonflame, that Brave Bird took a big chunk of energy out of you. You can take a break no-" I held out his Pokeball as I stepped off the field, but he held out his wing telling me he wanted to keep going.

"Tal…" He screeches with determination.

"Alright then. Talonflame, you got the limelight."

"Krookodile, Stone Edge!" Her Krookodile punches the ground and a wave of rocks start to fly out.

"Talonflame, avoid the rocks!"

He fluttered up out of reach of the rocks, but one grew higher than the others and struck Talonflame's left wing. He tried to stay in the air but ultimately couldn't. Talonflame fell to the ground and got up slowly.

"Flamethrower!"

"Talon…" He charged up his power. "Flame!" A giant beam of fire quickly beamed towards Krookodile.

Krookodile moved out of the way just in time. It growled intensely and scratched the ground with its claws in preparation.

"Stone Edge again!"

Krookodile quickly struck the ground and once again, and stones shot out of the ground. Talonflame tried to avoid them but couldn't. He tried hopping out the way, but one stone hit him from under him and knocked him out.

"Talonflame is unable to battle, Krookodile is the winner!"

"You did great Talonflame, return." I recalled him and looked at the Pokeball. "I told you you should've taken a break… Lucario will take over."

"Ash, wasn't it? I'm interested in that Lucario of yours. No one else managed to get a good hit on it . I'll make sure that changes." My opponent says with a sure fire tone.

"We'll just see, won't we?! Lucario, I choose you!"

The energy that encased Lucario gleamed brightly as the Pokeball broke open. Lucario and Krookodile had a stare down for a good 10 seconds, they were both determined to win.

"Power Up Punch on some of the rocks!"

I could use the rocks from the Stone Edge to have Lucario boost her attack, while leaving some cover for protection. She broke the rocks furthest from the enemy and each time she broke a rock, the next became easier for her to break.

"Now use Bite!"

Krookodile launched forward and through a rock Lucario was hiding behind. Lucario was caught off guard and the rock smashed, knocking her down.

"Block it with Bone Rush!" I shout as the Krookodile lowers its jaws over Lucario.

She blocked the bite with the bone in her grasp. Lucario kicked the Krookodile over and behind her.

"Now attack!"

Lucario rolled over and smacked Krookodile directly in the face with the bone.

"Lucario!" She roared and continued to wack Krookodile with the Bone Rush.

Krookodile threw an arm in front of an oncoming hit and grabbed the bone.

"Krookodile, get rid of it!" Its trainer shouted with urgency.

Krookodile snatched the bone and tossed it away so Lucario couldn't attack.

"Back away!" I yelled and Lucario instantly reacted.

She jumped back as Krookodile attempted to grab her with its powerful jaw.

"Aura Sphere!"

Lucario charged up a ball of aura just before Krookodile managed to get up. The Bone Rush managed to be surprisingly effective, so it was not in the best condition. Lucario shot the Aura Sphere directly at Krookodile and knocked it back on the ground as it stood up. Dust was spewing from the ground with the Aura Sphere flying across the battlefield. When the dust settled, Krookodile weakly got up, staring with anger.

"You good Krookodile?" Its trainer asked concerned.

"Dile…" Krookodile responded faintly.

"Use Stone Edge!"

"Krook...dile…" Krookodile collapsed to the ground as it readied to attack.

"Krookodile is unable to battle!" The referee held up two flags and aimed one at me. "Lucario is the winner, and the match goes to Ash!"

"Great job Lucario!" I ran out onto the field gleefully.

"Lucario!" Lucario turned around and ran into my arms.

"I knew I could count on you." I praised her as I stroked her head.

The spectators of the match started to clap as the Krookodile's trainer shrugged with defeat in her movements. We both returned our Pokemon to their Pokeballs and walked up for a handshake.

"Thanks for the great battle!" My opponent said with satisfaction.

"Same at you! I got scared when you actually got Lucario on the ground, and it's because your Krookodile is amazing."

"Thanks!"

I turned to the sidelines to see my Toxtricity with an uninterested expression. He always gives his full attention to when Lucario battles, but he doesn't let me see that.

"We have our winner! *cough*" Mr. Francis walked to a podium for the microphone. "Will you please come up here boy?"

I walked next to him and accepted his handshake. He was shorter than me by almost two feet so it felt kind of awkward. His bushy eyebrows almost made his eyes completely hidden, but the reflection from the sun gave their location.

"What was your name again, young man?" He gripped my hand with both hands.

"Ash, sir." I respond happily.

"Last name?"

I never liked to say my last name to strangers, it never blended with my first name. But in a scenario like this with so many people around, I felt obligated to be polite.

"Ash Curry." I stated proudly.

"Galar origins eh?"

He was about to bring up my childhood turmoil. Great. Actually, he wasn't exactly wrong saying I'm from Galar. My family descends from Europe.

"Mmm yes, a staple meal of Galar. Exquisite indefinitely."

"Sure is!..." I awkwardly agree.

"Now, your prizes." Mr. Francis turned around and grabbed a box.

It was a small treasure chest covered in many jewels, lined with gold. He opened the box to reveal two prizes, one which owned my attention.

"A… Master Ball?" I reached for the ball and noticed the other treasure.

"Yes. And some very special stones."

The stones looked like ancient treasure, something you'd dig up in Egypt.

"What are they sir?" I picked one of the two stones up to inspect it.

"Pneuma stones." He stated.

"Pneuma stones?"

"These stones let the holder transform into the Pokemon that identifies with their soul at any given moment."

This was a concept foreign to me, it was never in a past game before. The closest idea being fusion, which is different from this. It must've been a new feature, one which I was not aware of existing. The pewter colored stone looked like something you see in a gift shop.

"Wow, these are cool."

"But be careful, we know not how to control these stones. You may transform and be unable to turn back in 5 hours or 5 days. It's mainly just a treasure I'd like to give without it ever being used."

"I'll be cautious sir."

Great, I was beyond curious of what Pokemon I'd be. But transforming into whatever it is could be a huge problem. I thought of what I could transform into; Perhaps a Pikachu… I would say I got a lot of energy… and people make a big deal of me for no reason. Or something a bit more fierce… an Arcanine! I've been called an idealist before… so maybe even something as cool as a Zekrom!

After I was given the prizes, we all left and were on our own for Christmas day. We left and went to discover the city. Lumiose city is a very beautiful place. Damon wanted to separate for a while, so we decided to look around and meet up at Prism Tower later. Blaire and I went shopping and tried many types of food. Although we don't need to eat, it's amazing how close it is to real food when it comes to taste. Close to dark, we went to go shopping for warmer clothes, since it was very cold here already.

"Do you think the red, or pink jacket is better Ash?" Blaire held up 2 different jackets

"With the pants you're wearing now, I prefer the pink one." I pointed to the pink jacket.

"I was thinking of that one too. Just wanted your opinion."

She looked adorable putting it on, I zoned out as she examined the sleeves. It was the first time I spent Christmas with her for real. Well… it was close to real. Eh, not really. I knew she missed her family, and she was really good at hiding it. It must be hard for her to not be with them, especially on Christmas. The sun started to set and we went to Prism Tower in the middle of the city to meet up with Damon. There was a huge festival type event happening in the area. Lights were hung everywhere with many different activities and food around for people to try.

"Wow, this looks nice!" Blaire said, awestruck.

"It really does. Though I was expecting something a bit more… French." I responded with a hint of disappointment.

"Yeah, it seems a bit southern American...y." Blaire said with equal disappointment.

"Blaire?" I asked as we got to a bench at the base of the Tower.

"Yeah? What's up."

"I'm sorry… that you have to spend Christmas here. I know you must hate it and want to stay with your family."

"It's fine, really. This is an interesting way to spend it. Besides, it would be the first Christmas I fully spend with you. You're great to be around."

"But I…" I grabbed her hands. "I will try my hardest to make this the best Christmas you ever will have! I will do anything you want tonight to make up for it!" I said with an apologetic tone.

"Anything?..."

"Anything!"

Blaire stroked her chin thinking of what to ask for. She looked up and smiled.

"What?" I asked as I adjusted my hat.

She pointed up without giving up her gaze. I looked up to see a mistletoe above us, perfectly above us. I blushed and looked back at Blaire, who was also blushing.

"Well ain't this someth-" I spoke out until Blaire interrupted me by throwing her lips onto mine.

She knocked me on the bench and sat on my lap. We looked into each other's eyes and we both smiled with red faces.

"I got what I really wanted from you last night. But I think I know what would make this an even better Christmas." She said while stroking her finger across my chest.

"O- Oh! You do?! What would that be?!" I responded with a nervous tone.

"We're at a Christmas festival in what is basically Paris! Lumiose City is my favorite place in Pokemon!" Blaire said happily. "We need to try everything this place has to offer, please please pleeeeease!"

That was sure a sudden change in tone. Damn, if this wasn't a game, I'd be a quarter mile away in a trashcan cowering in fear right now. Or would I? After what happened last night, I should be feeling like I could conquer the world. It was so spectacularly adorable seeing Blaire going from being seductive to childish in an instant like that. So adorable that I couldn't help myself.

"Sure we can." I pulled her closer to me. "If…"

"If?" Blaire repeated with confusion.

"If you kiss me again." I gave a slight smug grin, telling her I wasn't serious but that just wanted to kiss her again.

"Hehe, I would've done that anyway."

I reached my hand behind her head and slowly pulled her head towards mine. It was gentle, yet passionate. Although it only lasted a few seconds, it had the feeling that years of buildup was tingling on our lips. Once we stopped, Blaire nuzzled her nose against mine and giggled.

"Looks like someone isn't as nervous as they used to be. If only other girls from high school could see me now."

"Oh they wish they could be as beautiful as you, and I'm still nervous. Incredibly in fact."

That was true, too true. My heart was racing but the moment just called for it. I saw the opportunity, and I took it.

"Hey lovebirds, be careful what you do with all these people around." Damon walked up to the bench and leaned on it.

"Shit. You're right." Blaire got off my lap and stood up.

"Hey Damon. Did you find cool things around the city?" I asked as I stretched my arms.

"Yeah, I got some gifts for everyone. Hope you guys like them!" Damon revealed two boxes from behind his back.

"Damon, you didn't have to. If I knew you would've gotten gifts, I would have done the same." I said as he handed me and Blaire the boxes.

"Too bad! So sad! Now suck it up and accept it!" Damon smacked my back.

Damon sat next to me and gave me a noogie across my head. I laughed as Blaire opened her box and gasped.

"Damon! This is so cool!"

"What is it?" I asked while she gazed into the box.

"Look at these gloves! Me and Blaziken will look like we're matching. The material is amazing!"

"Good thing you got what I was going for. I wasn't sure which Pokemon of yours that would look good matched. I almost decided on your Lopunny.

"Their perfect!" Blaire wasn't listening at all, probably because she was too distracted by the gloves.

"You should try contests! I think you'd do good." I said with excitement.

"Hell no! That crap would be a waste of time. I like battles, even though I'm not very good."

"Now your gift Ash." Damon shrugged me and pointed to the box.

"Ok ok."

I pulled off the ribbon and lifted the box lid. My eyes widened when I saw what it was.

"A keystone?..." I slowly lifted the small orb from the box and held it to the sky. "You didn't need to do this."

"Well I thought you'd put it to great use. You are the one with a real battling spirit of the three of us. Sceptile and Lucario will be a force to be reckoned with."

I slowly placed the stone back in the box and started to cry. I felt obligated to win the Pokemon League, in order to free us.

"Damon… Blaire…" I said while tensing my hands on the box.

"Hmm?" They respond in unison.

"I won't let you guys down. I'll win the Pokemon League and get us out of here. If I see that bastard again… I'll… I'll make him pay..."

"Palm?" Damon leaned forward and looked at my face.

"He trapped 25 million people here, and 120,000 have already died. In the game… and in real life. Will anyone stop him? He can't keep so many people as his hostage like this."

"He said we had to meet those requirements though, and I'm not sure if I have what it takes to be a big battler." Damon stated with disappointment.

"And that's why I intend to win. Even if it kills me."

"Ash… it's ok. We don't want to push you to do something dangerous." Blaire sat beside me and hugged me.

"I'll try."

"Like father, like son…" Damon said with a hopeless tone.

"What do you mean?" Blaire faced Damon.

"That's right, you never met Ash's dad. They both share the same spirit. Can't stay still when things go wrong."

I chuckled. "I really am like my old man. It might be the death of me though." I looked at my hands.

I hear that a lot from people, how I am just like Dad. At first when he got sick, I got angry from how reckless he was when he ran out on that bridge in San Francisco. I knew exactly why he did it, and it was because of the same reason my name is Ash. Well, technically my actual name is Asher, but that's only what the papers say. I go by Ash in every circumstance except those that require legality. My dad named me Ash because of Ash Ketchum. He named me that because he was absolutely in love with Pokemon as a child, teenager, and till the moment he drew his final breath. Ash Ketchum was his top fictional role model, and I really couldn't blame him! I love Ash Ketchum as much as him, and I can't help it. I myself do otherwise dumb stuff all the time. When I was 17, I dressed up as him and sang the original Pokemon theme song at our spring choir concert in high school. In front of so many people, I had no fear of doing it. I got the mentality to help anyone and everyone from Ash Ketchum. I'm CPR certified and I know how to perform the Heimlich maneuver, and it pains me to say I'm happy I got to actually use it. Our Principle junior year had a heart attack during an announcement at lunch, and that certain lunch period had the least amount of people so there was a smaller chance of someone present knowing CPR. I actually saved his life. At least, that's what I kept being told.

"I guess it's time for me to give you a gift Ash." Blaire revealed a very small box.

"You too?! Now I really feel bad."

"Don't. You gave me this pretty necklace last night, that was more than enough."

"Thank you Blaire." I took the box from her hand.

I was shocked to see two mega stones inside the box. I knew exactly who they were for.

"A Sceptilite… and Lucarionite. Did you guys plan this?"

"Correct! They were surprisingly easy to find. I got those from a man outside of Fallarbor Town. Kinda emptied my wallet, but it's worth it now. I kept them until your Sceptile was fully evolved and when we got a keystone."

"Thank you…" I reached out and hugged them both.

"It was all Damon's idea! Great outcome I'd say!"

"Don't feel the urge to repay us. It's just friends being friends." Damon said as we all embraced ourselves into each other's arms.

"Merry Christmas." We all said together and had a long hug.

We stayed at the festival until people started to leave. We had lots of fun. Carnival style games, but unlike carnival games, the prizes aren't crap. Damon won himself a bunch of flutes from a ring toss for having such good aim. There was even a little karaoke event where it felt like everyone participated. I picked a song that was familiar to everyone. You hear the first note and instantly it turns from karaoke to a full on concert. My voice had its time in high school, it got me in the top of my choir class. But after I graduated, I just couldn't hit the high notes anymore. After a sickness I got, it must've ruined my vocal cords. Good thing the game cuts some slack, or I would have embarrassed my ass off. Actually, we all kinda did. All three of us did sing on stage and it was Everyone was entertained to hear others sing, getting too much into the music to the point it turned into a rave. After all that, when people started leaving, all three of us headed to a nearby Pokemon Center to stay the night. Nurse Joy was nice as usual, and led us to a vacant room to stay in.

"Well what's the plan from now on?" Blaire asked as she changed into a pajama outfit.

"Hmm… well we're in no rush for the Pokemon league, that won't be for a long while. But if I get the final two Hoenn badges my name will be carved on the bracket. So we can head back there if you guys want. Unless you got some suggestions."

"Maybe you can finish off your dream team in the Galar Wild Area!" Damon attempted to get me hyped.

"Galar..." I said with consideration. "Dream team eh? Come back to me with that when Gritora gets added in the game." I thought it out and realized I needed more Pokemon.

"Gritora? Is that... a Pokemon?" Blaire asked with a puzzled face.

"Yeah. It's a mythical Pokemon a few generations down the line from potentially being added. It's a Pokemon closely related to Zeraora, which is a Pokemon from Sun and Moon." I responded while stretching my arms.

"So… what is that Pokemon exactly?"

"Gritora's name references the English word 'grit' and the Japanese word for tiger, 'tora'. A Fighting and Psychic type Pokemon, that is very strong and was extremely broken in competitive battling. Just like good ol Mewtwo was back in the day."

"Grit as in… dirt?" Blaire said with disgust.

"No, grit as in…" I had to give it a thought. "like determination and stuff. My favorite part about it is that it's ability, which is very similar to Stamina, makes it take attacks better after getting hit. It plays into its character very well. Although I can't recall what it is called. In the Pokemon anime it premiered in, Gritora was shown as a savior to the Hanlo region along with Ash Ketchum after forming a bond questionably stronger than his with Pikachu. They had something close to what the bond phenomenon that Greninja and Ash had in X and Y. That was the best anime arc ever in Pokemon, in my opinion, and the time when Pokemon decided kids suck and decided to make things a bit PG-13."

"Wow! I'll need to give that a watch!" Blaire said ecstatically.

"Gritora is a mythical Pokemon. How would you even get it?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"Probably with the Master Ball I got. To be honest, I have no idea what I can realistically use it on."

The Master Ball is an interesting item to have now. It brings up what my dad always told me when I had the thought of using it against a legendary. "Ash, you're losing the fight. Your team is weak, and the Ultra Balls aren't working." I then told him, "I'll just use the Master Ball." The next thing he said is something that stuck with me for years. "Will you use it because you have to? Or because you need to?" Those words, I still never realized their true meaning. Dad must've implied there is a difference between 'have' and 'need', but I was never able to figure out the meaning. Perhaps 'need' can be subjective, since a need depends on who you ask, or it can at least.

"Speaking of the Master Ball, what else were you given by that guy?" Damon laid back in his bed.

"Oh yeah." I scrolled through a menu on my backpack until I found the stones. "These weird stones. He said it transforms the holder into the Pokemon that identifies with them the most. " I held the box they were placed in for safe keeping.

"Hmm…" Blaire leaned over and looked deep into my eyes. "I got it!"

"Uh… got what?" I was confused.

"You would be that one Pokemon, the one with the long tongue." She gestured a long tongue in front of her face.

"Lickitung?" I asked, confused.

"Nonono… the frog one."

"Greninja?"

"That one! Cool as hell, pretty cute and edgy too." Blaire said as she had a moment of being starstruck.

"Edgy?" I spoke feeling offended.

"Remember high school? You always wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans, and that eyebrow piercing you had made you irresistible to everyone. It was even better because you completely failed at having an edgy attitude." Damon explained nonchalantly.

"Ugh. Don't remind me of that. I made terrible fashion choices back then."

"Oh c'mon, you looked adorable!" Blaire said with a playful tone.

"R-really? Maybe I could give it a try here. I was alway curious what kind of piercings you could get here. I'll think about it." I said with flattery.

"Yay! Can I pick out your clothes? I think I know what would suit you perfectly!"

"Alright, you can. On one condition." I held up a finger.

"What's that?"

"The hat stays." I said as I pointed to my head.

"Sure, I wasn't planning on it." She agreed.

Blaire had good fashion tastes, and fixing people into other tastes works for her expertise very well. It wasn't that I was scared of what she would dress me in, it's that the edgy phase of my life was long gone.

"Interesting…" Damon said while glued to his Rotom phone.

"What is it?" I glanced to see what he was looking at.

"Apparently each region has their own specific items that are exclusive to them alone. In Galar, they have some punk rock looking jackets, jeans, gloves, and the gym challenge uniforms." Damon showed me the phone screen and scrolled slowly.

"Lemme see!" Blaire pushed me aside to see for herself.

"Look at these, they look just the one Ash wore." Damon said while zooming in on the phone screen.

I pulled out my Pokedex, which I got changed to a Rotom phone because it was hard navigating the Kalos dex. I checked news in and out of the game as I do every day. There were events and stuff throughout the game in the different regions. For a reason I don't know why, and thank goodness for being, legendaries haven't been given yet.

"Ooh! Studded…" Blaire said with wonder.

"Ok, I'm officially scared." I turned around with a chuckle.

"Imagine Ash in THIS!" Blaire exclaimed excitedly.

"In what, exactly?"

"It's a surpriiiiiise…" Blaire pushed the phone towards Damon and walked off.

"So are we going to Galar?" Damon asked.

"I guess so! It's almost New Years, so I'm curious what Galar has up for a celebration." I plopped on my bed and looked up at the bunk above me.

"Tomorrow?" Blaire asked while climbing up the bunk above me.

"Yup. We can do some sightseeing before New Years. We'll decide the specifics in the morning. Is that cool with you guys?"

"Yeah." They agreed in unison.

"In that case… good night." I flicked off the light next to my bed.

Galar is probably the best place to go to finish off the last two places on my team. In an article for Pokemon Realm, it was stated that almost 50% of all Pokemon in the game can be captured in the Wild Area. Even some legendaries are able to be caught there, although those are probably dispersed throughout the many mass Pokemon gathered areas in Galar. Speaking of my dream team, it is actually almost like it. My go-to-starter has always been Sceptile. I always had a regional bird, and my favorite is Talonflame. Lucario isn't on my list, but it's pretty far up close to being on it. With how reliable my Lucario has been, even with how weird the start was, I would never replace her. Toxtricity is… how would I put it? A wildcard. Starting from the generation it was introduced, it went in and out from being a good Pokemon. I always liked it for being a punk in character. The first time I saw it I was in my edgy phase. It was tied for my favorite Pokemon with Sceptile for about a year. I was happy when mine evolved into the amped form, but when he did, he stopped listening to me. This game is very complex when it comes to Pokemon training, also realistic. A Pokemon could care less about how many badges you have, they are all able to have preferences. You have to earn their trust, and that takes more than skill.

Speaking of my edgy phase, I went through most of high school like that. It's a common saying that "puberty is a bitch" but a lot of people refused to let me think that. I had turned out to be what is said as very attractive. I never blew my own horn and that just made things better… or worse in my case. I was… how could I put it? Flattered? At first, but it soon became a norm that I expect such behavior from girls from school. Usually, at least in movies, people who were thought as attractive were sometimes complete douches. I never was a jerk in high school, but if I was I would quickly correct myself. Wanting to make a fashion statement was something I for some reason did. A.k.a, leather and piercings. But things started changing when a… certain person entered my life…

CHAPTER 9 END

Author's Note: Is it even called procrastination even if you have no actual priorities? Well, I have been putting this off for sooo long. I enjoy writing this with these characters! But I really just open the file to add a few lines of dialogue and get a little story thoughts out of my head at least every now and then. Since the life we live in now, I should do this more often. I have a layout for the next chapter that will explain the past of the main character, and the connections to others. As for after that, its a bit uncertain for what I actually want to include. Do I go down path A? Path B? Or just skip it since it can get a bit weird? Nonetheless, I'm happy to be putting the story back in the forefront of my daily activities.

P.S. I'm actually very thrilled that there are as many people who read this as they did! Thanks! Seeing the numbers that got to my 8th chapter, gives me flutters in my chest that some actually read to that point, spending that time to read my terrible writing skills. I am working on the next chapter now, and it won't be as long of a gap as this was to the last. Also, making up the future of the Pokemon is a weird thing to think up. I never made up a Pokemon before!


End file.
